Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Bookworms
Summary: Back by popular demand its the prequel to Is It Enough? Yay Its a Future PDLD about how Rory and Finn actually ended up together after that day in the coffee shop. Enjoy and please R and R
1. Kamikaze Paparazzi And Damsels

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: So after reading the reviews of 'Is It Enough?' I saw that many of you asked to continue my little story… so I decided to write a prequel about how Rory and Finn got together… Also someone else asked what PDLD means… lol it stands for Punch Drunk Love Duo, which is the unofficial name for Rory/Finn stories… I actually came up with the name for my friend Problem Child to use before I joined the site and started writing fanfcition but now I get to use it too ; )… I hope you guys enjoy this one and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Oh and yes I know I use a lot of ellipses ("…"'s) but it's a very bad very old habit. I'll make a conscious effort to not put them in as much but if it really annoys you I'm sorry, I will try. Lol, but not in this chapter because it's already written… Lol hope you like it anyway.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Kamikaze Paparazzi And Damsels in Distress**

_What does it take to get a cup of coffee in this town?_ Rory Gilmore wondered as she stood in line at her favorite coffee shop in Lower Manhattan. On any other day she would have gotten there by 7:30am, just before the early morning coffee rush, and wound have been in and out in less than 5 minutes. But today was her day off. Her _first_ day off since she started working at the Times, so naturally she had let herself sleep in a bit. And while she loved the fact that she had practically nothing to do today, this line (that she had been waiting in for the last 15 minutes!) was starting to piss her off.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Rory had two grande black coffees in hand (because really, one was just not enough…) and was setting off towards the subway station. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do today, but she knew that it would not involve deadlines, articles, or Frank the mail room guy who was always asking her out. These o-so-happy thoughts were going through her mind as he turned the corner… crashing right into a very tall, very handsome male (who now was also _very_ soaked with coffee).

"HEY! Watch where you're going! You just made me spill my COFFEE! Coffee that took me 20 minutes OF MY LIFE to acquire…" It was a moment or two before she realized that this mysterious stranger was laughing at her! Not slightly smirking, or politely chuckling… no he was outright laughing in her face. Rory also realized that this so called "mysterious stranger" was not really a stranger after all… Oh he was on the strange side, but she had defiantly met him before… someone like Finn Morgan was sort of hard to forget.

"Rory Gilmore. How nice to run into you… literally" He said through pleas of laughter. He didn't seem in the slightest way phased by the fact that he was now thoroughly soaked with her two grande coffees... but how could he? He was laughing too hard.

She had to admit the time apart had done him good. He was still devilishly handsome but he also seemed more…. mature? Yes, that was it… he was still himself but a more refined version_. He also seemed to have retained his annoyingly quirky sense of humor over the years_, Rory thought sarcastically to herself.

"Finn? What the hell are you doing here? In New York… covered in my coffee?"

"Yea… sorry about that, Love" he said once he had somewhat regained his composure. "If memory serves, coffee was somewhat of an idol to you…" He said chuckling at past memories. "But anyway I'm in New York for... umm… a work related vacation… speaking of which…" He said looking over his shoulder, "do you know of any good escape routes?"

_Ok, I take it back… maybe he's not so mature…_Rory thought. "What?" She said with an extremely confused look on her face.

"Listen I can't explain at the moment but I need a way out of a particularly sticky situation… any suggestions?"

"What is this? The LDB? We've been out of college for 4 years Finn…"

"I know, I know… look it's nothing illegal, you won't get arrested or anything like that… I just need help from an old friend…" He said as he quickly looked over his shoulder again. "What do you say? I'll be forever in your debt if you do… In Omnia Paratus, right?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" She said looking to the sky, as if asking God what had happened to her perfectly normal day off that she had had only 10 minutes ago. "You had better have one hell of an explanation later on..." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down an ally…

"So lets here it. What was up with the Jason Borne impression back there?"

"Are we talking Jason Borne book version or Jason Borne movie version? Because if you say movie I will be forced to take that last comment as an insult… though it was a great flick the book is unquestionably better… besides I don't think I look much Matt Damon…"

Rory laughed so hard at that that she almost chocked on her coffee. After their getaway (which had consisted of going down the aforementioned ally and then ducking into the nearest subway station) Finn had chivalrously offered to replace the coffee that he had inadvertently caused her to spill. So now the pair was sitting in a quite coffee shop on 5th enjoying the odd company they had each found themselves in.

"Okay…" Rory replied after finally regaining control over her laughter. "Seriously now. What happened back there? Did you owe a guy money or something? Oh, or maybe you were running away from two scary Mob guys—"

"Let me cut you off there, sweetheart, before I let your imagination run _too_ wild." He said as he put his had over her mouth in order to silence her. "Before I go into fine details about our little escapades, how's your life been?"

"It's been pretty good," Rory replied. "Busy… I just started a job at the Times a couple of months ago. I'm a Junior Reporter… which basically means I'm a gofer who occasionally checks facts, but I have gotten a few things published…"

"Well look who's become little miss journalist? How does it feel, achieving your dreams and all that?"

"Ha! I've hardly achieved my dreams… but at least I've got a job that's pointed me in the right direction. What about you?"

"I am an ACTOR" he replied dramatically. "Attention needy, self-centered, devilishly handsome…" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"According to that definition, you've been an actor since sophomore year at Yale when I met you." Rory said as she began to laugh

"Harsh but fair I suppose…" He said with a charming smile.

"Sooo… What was up with the getaway?"

"There really is no deterring you once you have a story, is there?" He asked more to himself than to her. "Anyway, that, My Dear, was just a little run in with some over zealous paparazzi… It was my own bloody fault, really, seeing how I specifically told my security not to accompany me today… The price of fame I suppose."

"So it's not all the glitz and glam its cracked up to be?"

"Hardly… I was lucky to get away as it was. I probably wouldn't have gotten out in one piece if it hadn't been for you… you should defiantly consider going into the high security protection field if this whole journalism thing doesn't work out… you seem to have a knack for it..."

Rory just smiled at this, realizing that even through the years he had still remained the sweet charming guy he always had been… it was comforting to know that some things stayed the same…

"Well I was bribed into doing this dirty work, don't forget… I think you mentioned something about being forever in my debt?" She replied with an impish smile as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Your attention to detail always had been a little too perfect…"

"Hey you were the one to say it buddy… I'm just reminding you."

"I can see I'm going to come to regret those words…."

"Probably…" She replied with another wicked smile. "Well…" She said after a moment of silence. "I guess this is where the hero of the day, namely me, exits stage left… it was nice catching up with you Finn Morgan. We should do it again some time…" She placed some money on the table to cover her bill and turned to exit the café after giving Finn one last winning smile…

Rory was only a few steps outside the door when she heard him call her name…

"Rory!"

"Yes," she replied as she turned towards him.

"What are you doing today?" He asked spontaneously, slightly winded after running after her.

"Ummm… I have no plans actually. I've already saved the damsel in distress… so now I'm basically free."

"Spend the day with me."

"Don't you have some Supper Spectacular Movie Stuff to do, Mr. Hot-Shot?"

"No that's on Tuesday…" he said with a smirk. "Today I just get to be Finn."

"Hence the lack of your entourage…"

"Yes… So you see you can't leave… whatever will I do if I get attacked by anther kamikaze paparazzi?" He countered with another charming smile.

"Well then of course, I must stay…"She replied in a mock serious tone.

"Of course…"He said in the same manner as he linked arms with her and started strolling down the street…

TBC

**A/N: So that was it ladies and gents… hope you liked it… First and Foremost I MUST dedicate this fic to Problem Child for her endless patience and support… She has actually helped me come up with a lot of good ideas for the rest of the story… AND I would love to continue this one, but I NEED some feedback… at the moment the fate of this lovely story rests in your capable hands… now all you've got to do is REVIEW! ; )**


	2. BrainWashing Art Majors

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: Lol I actually updated within a week… I'm sooo proud of myself**

**This chapter is (in soooo many ways) dedicated to Problem Child1… she is soo much more than a beta and there is no possible way that a simple shout out in an A/N could be enough to repay her… but it's a start… lol**

**PLEASE R and R… the more reviews I get the more pressure I'm under to get the next chapter out… and I work better under pressure… with that said… enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 2: Brain-Washing Art Majors**

It was merely half an hour later that Rory looked around and realized she did not know where she was. Not wanting to relay this information to Finn, she pretended like she knew where she was going and turned a corner. One thing she forgot about Finn, however, was that he was annoying perceptive.

"You're the native. Shouldn't you know where you're going?" Finn asked as he and Rory wandered down the streets of New York.

They had decided to walk on Finn's insistence. He said he wanted to get the "True New York Experience" with a "True New Yorker". Even though Rory had protested saying that she had only lived in New York for a couple of months, Finn had countered saying she drank enough coffee to be considered a True New Yorker, and that's how they had ended up walking.

"I thought we'd been through this? Though I may live in New York, I usually put my trust in those wonderful people they call cab drivers, who actually know where they're going… well most of the time anyway," She said with an exasperated sigh (she really hated walking) as she looked up at yet another street sign she didn't recognize. "Which means," she continued. "That I have no directional skills whatsoever."

"Is that supposed to surprise me, Love?" He said with an annoyingly cute smirk.

"HEY! YOU were the one who wanted to hang out with me today. All I had planed was a nice relaxing day of doing nothing."

"Well if you feel that way about it I guess I could just leave you here and find my own way back to my hotel." He replied with a chuckle as he walked quickly ahead. She stopped and looked around a moment, realizing that she still had no idea where she was.

"You know," She said catching up to him again. "Maybe hanging around with you wouldn't be THAT bad."

XXXXXXXXXX

After another 15 minutes of wandering the streets Rory finally talked Finn into getting a cab (even thought it "completely ruined the New York Experience"). When they finally exited the car they had arrived at their destination – the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"We drove around in a cab to come HERE!" Finn asked as they made their way up the huge staircase.

"Come on! It will be fun… a lot better than wandering the streets. What's more New York than the Met?"

"Madison Square Garden, Central Park, Time Square…" Finn listed as he counted off on his fingers. He stopped abruptly however when he saw the death stare that Rory was shooting in his direction.

"What? I don't happen to be a fan of boring museums."

"Finn, noting with you is ever _boring_. I am SURE we can find some way to amuse you while I take in the art—"

"SEE! That's exactly why I don't like art museums! People always _pretend_ to know what they're talking about as they look at the piece and say 'oh yes, these squiggly lines here balance out those zigzag ones there'… all complete BOLLOCKS in my opinion. People only come to places like this to make other people think their smart."

"_Believe _me, Finn; no one will mistake you for being 'smart' just because you were seen walking into the Met." She said as she walked ahead of him, through the doors and into the building.

"Damn right they won't," He replied more to himself as he also entered the building. "Wait a second… HEY!" He cried as he finally picked up on the true meaning of her last comment – a response to which Rory only chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just 10 minutes later Finn was already starting to get antsy. _Its like dealing with a 2 year old_, Rory realized as they walked into the modern art gallery.

"So are you done 'taking in the art' yet?" Finn asked in his most childish voice.

"Finn, we've seen ONE GALLARY!"

"Exactly! If we go for two we are liable to get sucked in!"

"'Sucked in'? It's not as if they are going to brain wash us."

"And how do we know that's not EXACTLY what they're really trying to do?"

"What ever happened to In Omnia Paratus?"

"In Omnia Paratus does not include brain-washing art majors."

"You are incorrigible."

"And proud of it, my dear," he replied as they continued on. They came to a huge ball of string hanging from the ceiling which closely resembled a ball of black lint… or at least to Finn it did.

"And this is supposed to be _art_?" He asked giving her a sidelong glance.

"Hmmm… maybe you were right about those brainwashing art majors…"

"So you admit…" he said with a smirk. "I was right!"

"You really are impossible, you know that don't you?"

"So you keep telling me…" He said as they walked through to the next gallery.

XXXXXXXXXX

"FREEDOM!" Finn exclaimed as they finally exited the building. It had taken Rory a record breaking 45 minutes to get through 6 gallery rooms, which was really all Finn could handle before he hit full psychotic breakdown.

"Don't you think you're being a little bit melodramatic?"

"Sorry, Pet, side effect of the job." He said with a boyish grin, as he linked his arm with hers as they walked on.

The pair continued to walk down a side street that was right next to central park. It was a sunny day and the light glistened through the overhanging trees. Rory smiled to herself and started to laugh at the absurdity her day had become.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing, It's just… this is defiantly NOT how I had expected this day to go."

"Yes, I must agree. I really wasn't expecting to run, literally, into you today."

"You know what?" She asked with another of her trademark impish smiles.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm glad it worked out this way." She replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, love. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

**A/N: So that was it … hope you liked it… remember: Reviews equals Updates ; )**


	3. Did You Ever Know That You’re My Hero?

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: Lol now this is really starting to freak me out… it was only a few days wait in-between updates… I honestly don't know where I found the time…**

**Anyway CHAPTER 3 IS UP! (YAY!)… And we're STILL looking for a PLOT hahaha… I know, I know, this story seems to have absolutely no point… but I promise its coming. Just hold on a little bit longer, and until then enjoy the banter…**

**Chapter 3: Did You Ever Know That You're My Hero?**

Rory sat at her desk (in her small but cozy office at the Times) staring blankly at her computer screen. She had been reading the same paragraph over for the last 10 minutes but she really hadn't noticed. She was thinking about the events of the previous day and how much she had enjoyed spending time with Finn. She hadn't felt that happy in a long time. She was still thinking about him when the phone rang just moments later.

RING!

"Rory Gilmore" she replied automatically.

"Help me," said the Australian accented voice on the other end of the line. Rory actually took the phone away from here, gave it a quizzical look and then replaced it under her ear to hear more.

"Finn?"

"How many other devilishly handsome Australians do you know, My Dear?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she mused. "Why, pray tell, do you need help? I thought the whole 'rescue me, Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope' line had been played out yesterday?"

"See that was only Episode I, Love. THIS would be Episode II."

"Ah, NOW it all makes sense," she replied sarcastically. "Seriously now… what do you need me to save you from today?"

"Reporters… LOTS of them."

"Reporters?"

"Reporters."

"Ok… I'm definitely missing some critical information here. Where exactly are you?"

"A press junket for the movie at the Plaza."

"I thought the whole point of a press junket WAS to get reporters interested."

"Well, yes. _Technically_ it is. But do you know how annoying reporters can be? I mean they ask the same questions over and over and over again!"

"HEY! Watch who you're talking to, Mister!"

"Sorry, Sweetheart, no offence."

"_Some_ taken," she replied with a pout. "And what exactly would you have me _do_ about these evil reporters?"

"Rescue me?" He said with a laugh.

"Oh yea in between getting a manicure and going to the drugstore, I'm _sure_ I can pencil in saving you from Nazi Reports."

"You don't really strike me as the 'manicure type', my dear."

"Honestly what do you want me to do? I don't think there's a chapter on rescuing over exposed actors from the press in the latest _Worst Case Scenario_ Handbook."

"No, no, nooo, Love, all you have to do is provide the getaway car… or cab… and take me out to lunch, and then maybe accidentally-on-purpose forget to take me back?"

"'Accidentally-on-purpose'?"

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please? I'll buy you a cookie if you do."

"Ooo a cookie? Who could say no to that?" She said sarcastically. Just as she was saying this Frank the mail room guy walked past her desk, giving her a questioning glance as he stopped right next to her pretending to look through his mail cart for something. Rory just rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation. "You know, Finn, on second thought how does 1 sound?"

"Awww, I have to wait THAT long?"

"I'm sure you can duke it out with those heathens for a few more hours," She replied with a smile.

"If I must… So see at the front entrance around 1?"

"I'll be the one in the get away car."

"Ooo can I be the sexy, Australian guy?"

"I think that was a role you were _born_ to play, Darling."

"Oh no…" Finn whispered dramatically as he spotted his agent down the hall. "They've found me! I must go before they trace this call and come for you too! Remember front entrance, 1pm"

"It's a date." She replied just before the click at the other end of the line signifying Finn had hung up.

"Have a date do we now, Lorelai?"

"Yes, _Frank_, not that's its any of your business but I do have a date."

"Well it's only a lunch date. That really doesn't even count. If I were the lucky guy I would have at least asked you out to dinner."

"What are you sill doing here… don't you have something better to do with your time?" She replied (he was soooo annoying!)

"Nope," He replied with a smarmy smile.

"Well, unlike _some_ people I actually have _work_ to do. So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Fine, fine, I'll go. But you know I'll just come back later. It's this odd thing about you, Lorelai; I'm just so naturally drawn to you. I can't seem to keep myself away." He replied, once again trying to charm her into submission.

"You're repulsive, Frank," she replied with fake cheer.

"You love me anyway, Lor."

"Get out! And for the millionth time it's Rory. Rooo-ry, two syllables, it really shouldn't be that hard to remember." She shouted as he walked out of her office with a backhanded wave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finn walked down the hall with a spring in his step. He was so happy to get a way from these "Hollywood" type people, not to mention another chance to spend time with one, Rory Gilmore. He smiled softly to himself as he rounded a corner… running smack dab into his agent.

"FINN! GOD! Where have you been!" He said as he recovered and fell into step next to him.

"Just had to make a call, Stan, don't have a heart attack"

"Finn, these people have come here to see YOU… they have been waiting all day to see YOUR smiling face, NOT MINE! They are going to crucify me if I have to go in there one more time to tell them you'll be 'just a moment'."

"We'll I'm here now, Stan. And I am sure they will be just as happy to take their photographs and have their interviews now as they would have been 20 minutes ago." He

Replied, "Oh, and I have a lunch date at 1." He added right as he opened the large ballroom doors to where the press was waiting. Stan probably could have killed Finn at that moment. _A lunch date? A LUNCH DATE? Who the hell does he have a lunch date with! WHY IS HE TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!_ He screamed in his head as he put on his best fake smile for the reporters taking photographs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rory got out of the cab at precisely 1:02 pm, and was slightly surprised to find Finn rushing towards her, sweeping her back into the vehicle.

"You're late!" He accused when they were finally both seated.

"By like two minutes!"

"But nonetheless LATE!"

"I'm _so_ sorry, but you see mid-day traffic does tend to have that effect on travel times." She was right about the traffic too. It had been murder just trying to _get_ to the Plaza, let alone get there perfectly on time. "It obviously couldn't have been _that_ bad… I mean, you're still standing aren't you?"

"Yes, but _just_ barely," Finn replied in his ever present dramatic tone. "There must have been at least a thousand of them I had to fight off just to get to the hallway… not to mention I had to sneak past Stan…"

"Stan?"

"Stan, Stan, the Management Man. He's my agent."

"Also known as the man who's going to want to kill me when he finds out I've helped his star actor escape the junket?"

"Yep, that's the guy," Finn said with a smile.

"Greaaaat, " Rory replied.

"Well in he probably won't _kill_ you, but then again you never do know with Stan."

"Could we possibly change the topic to something other than my upcoming untimely death?"

"Whatever you say, Hero."

"Ha! I am hardly you're 'hero'… all I did was provide the taxi…"

"Rory, _Did you ever know that you're my hero?_" Finn started to sing dramatically (and also loudly and off key).

"Oh please don't..."

"_You're everything I wish I could be…_"

"Why doesn't is surprise me that you know this song?"

"_I could fly higher than an eagle…"_

"If Bette Midler were dead she'd be doing summersaults in her grave right about now…"

"_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings…_"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

**A/N: So that was it … hope you liked it… as always this story is totally and completely dedicated to Problem Child1, my wonderful beat (who deserves to have a superhero's cape or something because of all the help she gives me)… remember: Reviews equals Updates… so please Review, Review, Review… honestly it the only thing that keeps me updating at a semi normal pace… ; - )**


	4. Thus With a Kiss…

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: **

**OK… First let me say I'm soooo sorry that it's been this long in-between updates… it's been a crazy week…unfortunately these next 2 weeks are not looking much better… so I'm not _promising_ any updates, but I'll try… but don't worry… I love this story and I love your response to this story, so you're not getting rid of me anytime soon (btw… the more reviews I get the more pressure I feel to get the next chapter out quickly hint hint hint… hahaha) **

**Also… I want to thank YOU GUYS! You've been absolutely AMAZING… considering this is really my first story and I already have THIS MANY REVIEWS! It's like mind-blowing to me… Thank You Soooooooooooo Much!**

**Ok… enough of my rambling… on with the story… **

**CHAPTER 4: Thus With a Kiss…**

"…No way! Chrissy totally beat Janet on Three's Company for best roommate!"

"What are you talking about? Janet actually lasted throughout the whole series! Chrissy only lasted like a season!"

"Oh come on! It was definitely longer than that!"

The argument (that had started over an hour ago) still raged on as Finn and Rory strolled lazily back to her apartment. Their initial plan of escaping for lunch had evolved into also going for another walk (much to Rory's cringe) and then eventually going out for dinner.

The sky was pinkish-orange, the tinge it always is when the sun is setting. Rory's cheeks were rosy, and Finn was grinning dopily, giving off the aura of a child-like persona.

"You just like her because she was blond and jumped up and down a lot"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it, Love. Chrissy was just an overall more entertaining than Janet ever was."

"Yea… she was more entertaining because she was blond and jumped up and down a lot…"

"You think _that_ little of me, my dear?" Finn replied with fake shock in his voice…

"Yea! Because it's true…"

"Well…" he replied with a lopsided grin.

"HA HA! I'm right!" Rory sang out childishly as she did a little happy dance going up the steps.

"What can I say… I was a teenager for Christ's sake!" He tried to argue as Rory continued to do her happy dance…

"Well this is my stop," Rory replied referring to her apartment door.

"Oh," Finn replied with a groan. "Do you have to go? I don't want to go back to my hotel. Stan is there and he's going to be mad. I bet he won't let me eat desert for a week after this one…"

"Well it's your own fault," She replied with a laugh. "Did I or did I not tell you that you should have gone back at 2… but noooo you just haaad to procrastinate."

"Hey don't dis procrastination… it's the best way to get things done."

"How is procrastination, which by definition means to put off something intentionally or habitually, the best method of 'getting things done'?"

"Ahhh but you see that's the beauty of the Procrastination Method—"

"'Procrastination Method'? There's a 'Procrastination Method'?"

"Yes, the Procrastination Method… its very efficient… see you basically put off everything due in the near future and spend time doing things that are due in the not so near future… you still get things done, and at the same time you are still putting things off… it's the perfect compromise…"

"But what, pray tell, do you do when those 'due in the near future' things turn into 'due tomorrow' things?"

"Well, I never said the method was perfect…"

"I really had fun today." Rory replied after she was finally able to control her laughter.

"Yea, me too," Finn replied (speaking seriously for the first time all day).

Spontaneously, Finn leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss only lasted for a moment but the chemistry released in that one kiss was unmistakable. Both Rory and Finn were surprised by just how much punch that one little kiss packed.

"We should definitely do this again sometime." Rory replied after she had regained her composure after the shock of the kiss.

"Do you mean the date or the kissing—"Finn started to reply but was cut off by Rory's lips crashing into his own. Their chemistry was like an explosion. It blew everything else way.

Rory finally leaned back slightly and replied, "I was talking about the date but I wouldn't mind the kissing either. Besides, you still owe me that cookie."

"Ahh right, the aforementioned cookie…. Mustn't for get that."

"No we mustn't."

After another silence that surprising wasn't the least bit awkward (more like content) Finn leaned down and whispered, "Goodnight, Rory Gilmore. Until next time."

"Until next time," She echoed as he walked down the hall away from her. She didn't realize until a moment or so later that she was still touching her lips that were still tingling from the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rory entered her apartment a few moments later still flying from that mind blowing kiss. She had known that she had liked Finn (anyone who spent even a moment in the man's presence would) but this… this went way beyond "like". There was a chemistry between them that was almost impossible to describe. It was electrifying… It was addicting… the more time she spent with him, the more time she WANTED to spend with him. These blissful thoughts were still running through Rory's mind as she entered her small kitchen, when they were suddenly interrupted.

"So who's the boy?"

"GOD!" Rory gasped from shock. "You scared the crap out of me, mom! What the hell are you doing here… in New York… sneaking around my apartment?"

"Relax, relax… I'm just here to surprise my one and only daughter, apple of my eye, fruit of my loins…"

"Mom. Please. It's a very long drive from Stars Hallow to New York, and besides it's a week day. You work on weekdays. So now that we've got all that settled… what are you doing here… in New York… sneaking around my apartment?"

"You know I think all those fancy journalism classes you took ruined you… They have made your mind 'inquisitive'… I can't get ANYTHING past you anymore."

"I believe I inherited my 'inquisitive' mind from my mother."

"Nice try with the empty flattery attempt but it won't get you out of the question that still stands: who's the boy?"

"Why are you in New York?"

"No fair I asked you first!" Lorelai wined.

"Fine, fine… I was out with Finn Morgan."

"Finn Morgan? As in the actor whose coming out with that really cheesy romantic comedy that they've been advertising the hell out of? That Finn Morgan?"

"No… the Finn Morgan who I knew from college, bumped into yesterday and haphazardly saved from the press, twice… who also _happens_ to be 'the actor whose coming out with that really cheesy romantic comedy that they've been advertising the hell out of'." Rory replied as she began to make coffee… she had a feeling Lorelai wasn't going to let this one rest for at least another two hours and if that happened she was definitely going to need nourishment… and what better nourishment was there than coffee?

"And why was I not informed of this?" Lorelai asked in mock hurt that she had been left out of something.

"_Well_: (a) it only happened yesterday, and (b) you obviously _were_ informed in some way or else this whole 'secret ambush after the date' thing would not be happening… Who is your secret informant anyway? Have you finally hired that private eye to keep constant track of me?"

"No, Joe starts on Monday… this I learned from my other secret informant Frank, who happens to be the mail room guy at your office. You see, I had a meeting with our stationary suppliers today that was only 20 minutes away so I decided to drop in on my daughter for a late lunch around 2 o'clock. Imagine my surprise when I get to the paper and learn, from a complete stranger, that my one and only daughter is out on a _date_ with some mystery guy? Well, I obviously couldn't just let THAT ONE rest, so I hightailed it over to your apartment, thinking that you'd be back in a little while…you are now out of chips, red vines and doctor pepper by the way."

"'And so ends the saga of Lorelai Gilmore?" Rory quipped.

"For today anyway."

"So you actually met asshole Frank? That's a disturbing thought…"

"Yes… I believe I will forever be scared from that encounter…"

"Sorry… I would have warned you… I've made it a general rule to stay at least 10 feet away from Frank at all times…"

"I can see why… But back on topic… how was the date?"

"Well…" Rory replied as she began the long story of what happened since her little rescue at 1 o'clock that afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finn was flying; there was a skip in his step and a song in his heart… literally (he was humming Queen's _Somebody to Love_). As he entered the Plaza, Finn was on a high of a whole different level. He was trying to remember that last time he had been so happy. That kiss had been what had done it. It had only lasted a second but for him it felt like an eternity. He was in a state of euphoria… nothing could bring him down…

"FINN!"

… _except_ possibly that.

He spun around quickly to face him. Stan was standing right there, his face was about six different shades of red. It would have been almost funny to Finn, had it not been for the fact that he knew he was about to get his comeuppance for ditching the junket earlier that day.

"Staaan… how's it going buddy. You look… well." Finn replied cautiously, trying to assess the severity of the trouble he was in. You would think, being in his late twenties, Finn would have gotten past the whole "disciplinarian" "we-must-mold-you-into-the-person-we-want-you-to-be" stage of his life. But oh no… it seemed as thought that role had been passed from his parents right on to Stan.

"DON'T you know try and squirm you way out of this one! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! You can't jus LEAVE your own press junket! Do you have any idea how much smooth talking it took on my part to get them all to stay and actually VIEW the movie? When the STAR of said movie had gone M.I.A.! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GO!"

"Umm… I went out to lunch remember… with Rory."

"LUNCH ENDED 4 HOURS AGO FINN! And who is this _Rory_? I've never heard of her before… is she some sort of producer or something? Daughter of a producer maybe?"

"No… Rory Gilmore… She's not in 'The Business'… She was the one I was out with yesterday."

"Yesterday? I thought that was Natalie Portman."

"_No_… that was _Rory_." Finn replied starting to get annoyed.

"Well could we at least _tell_ people it was Natalie Portman?"

"What! NO!"

"Finn… don't give me that look… like it or not you are a _PRODUCT_... I have to _SELL_ you so that you can get jobs and _SURVIVE_ in this business. If you don't have the right image, then people won't want to _BUY _you and then we will BOTH be out of jobs."

"Stan! I'm not a BLOODY PROSTITUTE!

"Well… you sort of _are_ Finn…"

"NO I'm not! You can't tell me who or who not to date, just so it will fit YOUR agenda! If I want to date Rory Gilmore, then I will DATE RORY GILMROE. I hired you to manage my CAREER! NOT MY LIFE!"

And with that, having said all he was going to say on the particular subject, Finn stalked down the hall away from a dumbfounded Stan.

TBC

**A/N: Lol how much do you HATE Stan… I mean I write him and I just LOVE TO HATE HIM… If you think he's bad now JUST YOU WAIT (hinthinthint)… and as always this story is totally and completely dedicated to Problem Child1 (who still deserves that super-hero cape)…until next time folks…**


	5. Living the High Life

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: **

**OK… First and Foremost…YOU GUYS ROCK! Lol, I've said it before and I'll say it again… I NEVER expected this many reviews or this much support… so from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU (haha and keep it up)**

**SECOND… this chapter is actually about half of what I had originally planed, so there really isn't much plot development… but it's an update and that's what _really_ matters… on the bright side, that means that I basically have the next chapter planned out (Yay!) meaning it _should_ be up fairly quickly… haha but thenagain this is me were talking about after all… lol**

**THIRD… This chapter and (as always) this story in general is TOTALLY dedicated to Problem Child1… lol she actually wrote some of the exposition stuff in this chapter… so yea, basically, she rocks…**

**Anyway… like I said; thank you sooo much for reading… PLEASE keep reviewing (they seriously make my day!) and enjoy… **

**CHAPTER 5: Living the High Life**

Ring!

Ring!

"Hello," Rory mumbled into the evil cell phone that had just woken her up.

"Morning, Love," came a cheery reply.

"Morning? It can't possibly be morning. It Saturday, Finn. And you know that I would KILL you if you called before 12 on a Saturday. So then, logically, it must be sometime in the afternoon," She rambled.

"Sorry, Darling, but it does happen to be morning. It should be 10 o'clock where you are."

Over the last two months since that fateful day outside the coffee shop, there had been many of these random phone conversations between Rory and Finn. After the day of "the kiss" (as Lorelai chose to call it) Finn had flown back to LA to do more promotion for his movie. They had actually kept in touch quite frequently and had formed a good "relationship" (again Lorelai's words not Rory's). BUT… they hadn't actually SEEN each other since the day of "the kiss".

"You really don't value your life much do you?" Rory asked sardonically as she finally opened her eyes to look at her bedside alarm clock, (which did in fact read 10:00am).

"What if I were to tell you that there was a very good reason for my waking you up at 10am?"

"Finn, there ISN'T a good reason to wake me up at 10 on a Saturday morning. A reason like that DOES NOT exist."

"O ye of little faith. You're not even interested in my offer?"

"Nope. Can I go back to bed now…?"

"Not unless you want to miss tonight."

"Finn what are you talking about… speak English please… It's early, very early. And I don't have time for this… I should be getting at least another 15 winks as it is."

"You know you're quite funny when your sleep deprived." He replied with a chuckle.

"FINN!"

"What fun would it be telling you my secret plans for tonight… but if I were you I'd get out of bed… riiiight now."

Just as he said this the buzzer downstairs rang…

"What are you omniscient now?" She replied as she dragged herself out of bed to answer the buzzer.

"Delivery for… uhhh… Rory Gilmore?" Came the voice over the speaker.

"Yes come up…"She replied and then turned back to her phone conversation with Finn. "So really what's this all about?"

"I told you, Love, I simply can't ruin the surprise… just be ready to go by 6:30 pm _sharp_."

"You do realize that you and I don't actually happen to be in the same _state_ at the moment… let alone on the same coast…"

"Humor me…"

"Fine…" She replied with a yon. "What would I be wearing to this little soiree?"

"You clothes, as you will soon see, have already been taken care of…See you at 6:30, Love." And with that he closed his phone with a childish grin.

"Oh, could I have some more peanuts, miss?" Finn politely asked the flight attendant…

Back in New York Rory stared dumbly at the phone for a few moments after Finn hung up… _What is he up to now?_ She wondered. Moments later there was a knock at her door. When she answered it, a delivery man was standing before her with a large box.

"You Miss Gilmore?"

"Uhhh… Yea that's me." Rory replied.

"Sign here." He replied after handing her the large package and then left a moment later.

When Rory had slightly recovered from her shock over the whole situation, she brought the package into her apartment, sat down on her couch and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful Vera Wang dress that just happened to be her size. It was white and looked completely stunning. Also in the box were matching shoes and a small crystal encrusted hand bag.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked out loud as she buried her head in a couch cushion…

XXXXXXXXXX

Rory looked at her watch again. Any minute now, Finn, she thought. She was waiting downstairs in the lobby of her apartment, waiting for Finn Morgan to show up at 6:30. You'd think that someone who told her to be ready right on the dot would be early, but no. He wasn't. She was just looking at her watch again, as a limo pulled up outside.

Finn stepped out of the back of the limo, and Rory just gave an expectant look. The suspense was killing her, and she hated when he got cryptic. But Finn had other plans. He took one look at her, and his jaw almost dropped. Rory looked gorgeous. The white dress his stylist (his little secret) had picked out was stunning. It clung to all the right curves and gave her the semblance of an angel. Finn wanted to say something witty, but for some reason he found that his motor functions were on the fritz. All he could think about at the moment was how beautiful she looked in that dress.

"You know for someone who was almost anal retentive about the fact that I be on time, I find it slightly ironic that YOU, my friend, show up late." Rory replied.

When Finn didn't reply after a moment, standing stunned in silence, Rory continued. "You know this is traditionally the part of the evening where the guy actually says some fake flattery to the girl, so that she'll think he's sweet and actually consider letting him get some action later on…"

Yet even after this not-so-sublet innuendo Finn still stood stoically. "Finn, please say _something_. You're starting to really freak me out here."

"You look beautiful." He said in a whisper, slightly recovering from his shock.

"Thanks… I think." Rory replied quizzically.

"Sorry," Finn replied trying to cover up his momentary lapse. "You really do look stunning my darling."

"Why thank you… now where are we off to?"

"Nice try, Love, but I wasn't that struck by your beauty that I would reveal my jealously guarded secret for the night." He replied with another sidelong glance as he helped her into the limo. (She really did look stunning in that dress)

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying," she replied with a laugh.

"Where is your sense of adventure, my dear?"

"I believe I left it right next to my sanity when I agreed to go on this little excursion."

"Ahhh… well we are just going to have to lend you some of mine… you know I have it in spades."

"Yes, I know… It's one of your less attractive qualities."

"You love it, admit it."

"Nope"

"You do"

"No, your mistaken… lost in your own delusions again."

"You do. You do. You do. You do." Finn replied childishly before they both broke out laughing.

XXXXXXXX

"So where are we going again?" Rory asked.

"I thought it was obvious by now. I'm kidnapping you, my dear," Finn replied with a devilish grin.

"You're cute Finn, but not that cute," she replied with a mock angry glare. "But honestly, we've been driving around for at least 45 minutes… and while I love being stuck in the back of a limo, sipping Champaign, pretending to live the 'high life' with you, I'm sort of beginning to wonder where exactly these mysterious plans of yours are going to lead…"

"Haven't you ever heard that patience, My Dear, is a virtue?"

"You honestly think that cliché's going to get me off your back?"

"It was worth a try," he replied with a shrug. "Besides if you're really bored, I'm sure I can find _something_ for us to do."

"And ruin my perfect slightly-messy-but-still-classic-looking hair?" She replied with fake astonishment, (which sent them both into fits of laughter again.)

"Can't I just have little itty bitty hint? Please?" She replied with a pout.

"You know it's _so_ hard to resist you when you give me that face." He replied as he leaned closer to her. "It's like I'm forced to do _anything_ you want."

"I know. It's a gift… is it working?" She replied with an impish smile.

"Nope" He replied as he moved in to kiss her.

"You do know that wasn't what I wanted you to do right?" She said, breaking the kiss after a moment.

"It was subconsciously," He replied with a grin. "Besides the suspense is finally over… we are here…"

TBC

**A/N: SO that was it… I hope it wasn't too pathetic… lol… PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK! Lol you know how much I love it!**


	6. The Management Man Strikes Back!

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: **

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY this took so long to get up… believe me if you thought the wait was painful you should have seen me trying to find time to write it! But you guys were so nice sending me all those pretty reviews… I just love them! ; )**

**My life is sort of hectic at the moment… so let me apologize in advance if these next chapters are a little sporadic… but I PROMISE that they WILL come… Other than that I just hope that you think the wait was worth it and that you like this chapter… enjoy**

**Chapter 6: The Management Man Strikes Back!**

Flashing lights engulfed her eyes as soon as she exited the door, disorienting her to the point where she had to cling to Finn's hand just to keep balanced. Her eyes soon adjusted and the sight she saw before her was astounding.

There were thousands of people, cameras everywhere, and screaming… lots of lots of screaming…

"Welcome to my life, Love…" Finn whispered in her ear as he linked arms with her. "Just smile and be your oh-so-charming self."

"Finn where the hell are we?" She replied as she walked next to him.

"Why, the premier, my dear," He replied as he waved to his adoring fans.

It seemed like hours as they slowly walked down the red carpet, occasionally pausing for pictures or to do short interviews with reporters who lined the carpet. She was introduced to every one of them as Finn's date for the evening and it turned out Finn had been right all along… Reporters were annoying!

Rory had never fanaticized about being in the limelight… well at least not this kind of limelight that is. She still wanted to be the star journalist for the New York Times, but normally star journalists didn't have to deal with screaming fans and constant flashing lights going off in your face. It was, to say the least, a surreal situation for her. When the couple finally reached the foyer of the theater, Rory was more than a little frazzled.

"You couldn't have given me some clue. Some small, tiny, insignificant hint that THIS was where we were going tonight?"

"What and missed the 'deer in the headlights' look you had on your face as you got out of the limo?"

"Yea… well… that FACE is going to end up plastered all over the internet. JUST THINK of the mocking from Lorelai I will have to endure for THAT ONE!"

At first her words had only been in jest, but now Finn could see that she was legitimately starting to freak out… "Hey… calm down, Love. Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where we were going. I wanted it to be a surprise. This was just supposed to be one of those crazy nights, where we let loose and paint the town read. Please don't be and at me." He added with a puppy dog face.

"You know the fact that it's almost impossible to stay mad at you is very annoying." She replied as her face slowly broke into a small smile. He could be very wearisome at times but Rory could tell that tonight, he had only been trying to make her happy. And while this wasn't exactly her dream date, it was still going to be an interesting night. He was really sweet in that way…

"So I've been told but I think my other charming attributes make up for it…" Finn replied with a devilish smile as she slowly drew Rory closer in to him.

"And what charming attributes would" But before she could continue with her witty remark Finn leaned in and kissed her passionately. The chemistry between them was a force to be reckoned with, both of them felt it. It was almost impossible not to get lost in those mind blowing kisses. It was a few moments before Rory finally found the will power to pull away.

"What was that for?" She replied slightly out of breath.

"Oh, you know, just looking for a way to shut you up…"

"Hey!" She replied as she playfully slapped him, trying to wipe that charming smirk off his face.

"There you are… I've been looking for you everywhere Finn!"

The couple sprang apart at the call from behind them as they turned to see Stan "The Management Man" coming down the grand staircase of the lobby.

"Hello, Stan," Finn replied with an icy tone, very unpleased about being interrupted. "How nice to see you, this is—"

"No time for that," he interrupted, "You have to get out there and mingle! This is your party and so far all you've done is hide in the corner with your _date_." He said spitting out the word "date" in an extremely nasty tone. "This is your big night and it could mean catastrophe for your career if you don't at least try and work the crowd a little!"

"But Stan," Finn replied in a seemingly cool voice that only hinted at the intense anger that hid underneath it. "You're absolutely right… This is MY party and I am on a DATE… I intend on spending this night… this ONE night… just with her."

"Finn, don't start acting like a naïve love struck teenager… You know this night is important… you can't just blow it off."

"HEY!" Rory yelled, speaking for the first time. "Finn understands the importance of this night… he's been doing interview for articles and television stations for the last HOUR… and we were only here 'hiding in the corner' for the last 5 MINUTES! So don't start accusing him of not taking his job seriously! Just relax and let him enjoy a few minutes…"

"I'm sorry, but after you've represented some of the biggest talent in the industry, I'll consider taking your advice on how to manage clients."

"Watch it Stan," Finn replied in a dangerously low voice. "You can insult me all you want but don't you even think about coming after Rory."

"Listen," Stan replied changing gears as he realized he had crossed a line. "Take a minute or two to calm down and then get back in there… the movie will be starting in 20 minuets so you'll have to take your seats soon anyway. I'm sorry if I insulted you Miss Gilmore, It's a very stressful evening."

And with that he abruptly turned walked away. His apology almost would have been nice, had it not been completely devoid of all sincerity. Stan was just trying to say something to keep his job, and both Rory and Finn knew this.

"We should go." Rory replied after a moment's silence.

"After a moment," Finn replied as he pulled Rory into an embrace. "Why do I have to go back out there," he said with a groan. "I mean between the waving and the smiling and giving interviews… it's just no fun…"

"Ahhh the life of an Australian Idol… not all its cracked up to be, is it?" She replied with a small chuckle.

"No it definitely isn't… what do you say we just escape out the back door… you know down the fire escape, into the waiting get away car, and just leave town… drive off into the sunset… and all that crap?"

"As much as I would love to run away with 'People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive' you know we have to go back in there."

"Why do you _always_ have to be right?" Finn replied with a long winded sigh.

"It's much more fun," She replied with an wicked smile.

XXXX

She could feel his hand on her leg, as they sat transfixed in the insanely huge movie theater as "That little thing called Love" (staring the break out sensation Finn Morgan!) played on a 60 foot screen. While Finn's hand lightly tickling her knee could never be described as a bad sensation, it was however unnerving. Apparently, it had only taken 30 minutes for him to completely forget about what happened the last time they got carried away with their PDA.

"Finn…" Rory hissed.

"Yes, love?" He whispered back in a suave voice.

"You do realize that your manager is sitting only a few seats away from us at the moment?"

"So?" He replied with a devilish smirk.

"So? SO that means we cannot do _this_ right now! Stan already hates me … I don't want to give him even more reason to want to kill me" She said in a loud staged whisper which prompted an annoyed "SHH!" from someone behind her.

"He doesn't _hate_ you," Finn replied in a whisper. "Who could ever hate you? No… He just _greatly dislikes_ the person I become when I'm around you."

"And who might that be?" She replied with a skeptical look.

"A 'love struck teenager'"

"Finn," She replied as she tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. "For all intensive purposes, this is still a business function for you. We still have to act professional…"

"And who says we can't mix business and _pleasure_?" He replied suggestively.

"Finn… we can't do this…" she replied, but he could sense that her resolve was weakening.

…But before Finn could tempt her even more, Stan just happened to bump their seats as he stood up to get more popcorn.

"Sorry," he replied pointedly as he continued toward the isle. Rory and Finn soon turned back to the movie, but suddenly neither of the two were very interested in watching it any more…

TBC

**A/N: Will Rory be able to survive the premiere with 'the management man' lurking? Will Stan finally get his comeuppances? AND Will Rory and Finn FINFALLY be able to spend a moment _alone_ this evening? **

…**All these questions WILL be answered in the next installment of "Crazy Little Thing Called Love!**

**Haha sorry about that… I guess the inner television announcer in me just took over there for a second… lol anyway PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me motivation to write the chapters and get them posted sooner!**


	7. Lady is a Tramp!

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: **

**OK first and foremost, sorry about the wait… I know I'm being the evil author who seems to never update and I'm sure you all are cursing my name… but think of this chapter as a peace offering… lol… I hope you like it! **

**Ooo and before I forget… this story is (as always) so dedicated to ProblemChild1… lol I've been sort of forgetting to mention that… but I'm making up for it now!**

**So finally without further ado… Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Lady is a Tramp! **

**(lol… btw I know the title sucks but it was the only thing I could think of!)**

Rory mindlessly looked at the clock on her cell phone for about the 10,000th time that evening. It was 10:52, two minutes since the last time she had checked. This night, which had seemed to being going at a snails pace before, was going even slower now. _I now finally know what it must have been like for Paris in high school_, Rory mused with a small unconscious shudder.

The night had been dragging on for the last hour and a half during which Rory and Finn had not had one millisecond alone. It seemed like every time they got within five feet of each other Stan would magically appear and inform Finn of yet another producer he _had_ to talk with for "just a second" (translation: just 20 minutes). Rory was just sitting at the bar sipping her gin and tonic watching he seconds tick by, when her cell phone went off…

"Hello?" She answered.

"How pathetic is it that I have to call your cell phone so that I can talk to you while we are on our 'date'," Finn's melancholy voice said from the other line.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Your voice sounds vaguely familiar… sort of like and old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a _long_ time…" Rory replied sardonically.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am that this night has been so disastrous?"

"I think so… but saying it again wouldn't hurt."

"I'm sorry… I'm sooo soooo sorry… This wasn't supposed to be like this—"

"Hey… don't beat yourself up too much." Rory replied cutting him off… she knew that Finn wasn't putting her through this date from hell on purpose. "Let's just blame it all on 'Satan' and forget about it…"

"'Satan'?"

"Stan plus the 'a' missing on his birth certificate," Rory said with a smirk, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Have I ever told you you're really brilliant with those nicknames of yours?" Finn replied as he tried to control his laughter.

"Ha… if you think mine are good you should talk to my mother… she is the _master_ of mocking."

"So how much longer do we have to stick around here again?" Finn wined in his most childish voice.

"_You're_ the one who dragged me here!" She said, laughing at his antics. "But if these things are anything like the parties my grandmother use to throw, we can probably slip out around 12…"

"But that's such a long time from now!"

"Well how about we go back my place afterwards and we can have our own little movie night… you know junk food, pop corn, Willy Wonka… the works…"

"Ohhh… I'm in a state of euphoria just thinking about it!"

"Hmmm… good to know I can have that effect on you." She replied in a sly voice.

"Wow, I just spotted the most breathtakingly beautiful woman sitting at the bar…" Finn replied. Rory looked up and instantly noticed that he was watching her from the second floor balcony as he turned descend the nearby stairs, never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh really," Rory replied playing along with the joke. "And what does this dream girl look like?"

"Well she has luxuriously long brunet hair that's up in a somewhat-messy bun…" He continued as he made his way down the staircase towards the bar, still not breaking eye contact. "She's wearing a stunning white dress that makes her look so beautiful, even Aphrodite would be envious … and she has the most intoxicating smile I've ever seen…"

"Well you must go up to this mystery girl… tell her that she has stolen your heart and that you MUST have her…"

"I don't know…" Finn replied as he continued to struggle through the crowd to get to her. "She seems to smart for that… if I go up to her and just profess my love, she might write me off as a love sick fool… I can't waste my one and only shot with the girl of my dreams on that! No… I should go up to her and say 'I know you don't know me… but I couldn't help but notice you across this crowded room… would you please let me buy you a drink?"

"But… IF this girl is as beautiful as you say she is, she's probably had many offers like that tonight… what makes you think she won't turn you down like she has to all her other potential suitors?"

"Ohh... she won't. I can tell…this one's special… She'll be able to see that I'm being sincere and that I have _truly_ fallen in love with her."

"You seem to know this girl pretty well considering that this is the first time you've ever laid eyes on her."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong… I've seen her many times before…. Every night in my dreams…"

"Well, you obviously don't know this girl as well as you claim to, because if you did you would know that she would _never_ fall for such a line…"

"Ah, but I can tell… she would see right through my charm and flowery words and see that deep down I mean every word I say with all my heart…" Finn said as he finally made it to the bar and found himself standing right in front of Rory.

"You know you didn't have to do that…" Rory replied softly as she stood up from her bar stool. "I _can_ see that you are sincere and that you _do_ mean everything you say…"

"Who ever said the mystery girl was you?" Finn replied with a sexy smirk, as he inched closer and closer to her until their mouths were only inches apart.

"You're cute, Finn, but don't push it…" Rory replied as she closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against his.

"God I missed doing that…" Finn replied moments later with a sigh, "It seems like ages since we last saw each other."

"I know. _Believe_ me, it's been no picnic for me tonight either… but this is definitely making up for it…" Rory replied as she leaned into him.

"Well I'm all yours for the rest of the night, Love… there is nothing and I mean NOTHING that could possibly tear me away…"

"Hmmm… I'm definitely liking the sound of that…"

"FINN!" Stan screamed from behind them.

"God hates me… I just know it…" Finn whispered in a pathetic voice as he turned to face his tormentor more affectionately known as "Stan, Stan The Management Man."

"Stan… how nice to see you… _again_… for the 1,000th time tonight…"Finn relied, (his voice dripping with distain.)

"Finn… I think its time to get back to work, the night is young and there are still many reporters who need to interview you."

"Stan… I think every reporter in the tri-state area has interviewed me tonight! Who could possibly be left?"

"Have you completely forgotten the purpose of tonight?" Stan replied as his pent up aggression began to creep into his voice. "Has this tramp clouded your mind _that_ much that you've completely forgotten that you have a JOB to do here?"

"Stan…" Finn replied in a quiet voice, trying to restrain himself. "I am perfectly aware of my _responsibilities_…. I've been taking care of them for the last 4 hours! And after working for 4 hours straight… completely ignoring Rory in the process… I decided that enough was enough… now if you think that's irresponsible, I'm sorry… but as of this moment I've officially left the office… now excuse me while I go and enjoy what's left of the evening with my _date_."

Finn took Rory by the hand and turned to leave, but Stan was too quick. He grabbed Finn by the forearm and pulled him to a sudden halt…

"Now wait just a minute Finn!" Stan replied as his voice exploded with anger. Suddenly it seemed as if everyone in the room were looking at them… all eyes were currency watching in morbid fascination as this little "disagreement" erupted into a full-fledged fight.

"If you think I'm going to let you throw your entire career away for some SLUT that you knew back in college, you are sorely mistaken!"

"Watch it, Stan…" Finn said with anger now seething in his voice as he took a step towards him breaking out of Rory's grasp.

"Finn, it's not worth it…" Rory said. She hated Stan, more than she could put into words, and she wanted to slap him herself… but not here… not in front of all these reporters… She could see where this was headed and, while she loved the idea of Finn defending her, she didn't want it to coast him his career.

"NO!" Stan screamed (it was obvious by this point that he had completely lost his mind) "Do you know how much we've worked for THIS… how much I'VE WORKED for THIS… THIS IS YOUR BIG BREAK FINN! There are actors who would KILL to be where you are right now… and you're going to throw all that away over a _woman_?"

Finn's right fist came out of no where crashing into Stan's face. The room went utterly silent… aside from the audible gasps of shock over what was taking place. Rory's eyes went wide with astonishment as she looked down at Stan's now bloody face.

"Don't you _ever_… _EVER_… speak to her like that again, you self-righteous son of BITCH! Rory Gilmore is the kindest, most genuine person I have ever met… she has been nothing BUT supportive tonight and how dare you accuse her of being anything else! You're FIRED Stan… and if you even THINK of coming near me or Rory ever again… I swear to God you won't even live to see the next Academy Awards."

And with that Finn turned and ushered a very stunned Rory out of the building. All at once noise filled the hall as the crowd (which had been stunned into silence moments ago) suddenly came back to life. Rory and Finn dashed down the red carpet outside the building, trying to shield their eyes from the many cameras going off all around them. They dove into a waiting limousine and they were off…

"I can't believe that just happened…" Rory said in a stunned voice after catching her breath.

"Listen to me Rory," Finn said an extremely serious voice as he grabbed Rory by the shoulders and forced her to look strait into his eyes. "Nothing Stan said was even remotely true… none of this was your fault tonight and I don't want you to start blaming yourself."

"But Finn—"

"No 'but's Rory… He was absolutely, 100 WRONG… you are one of the best things in my life right now… I am constantly surrounded by fake people who just want to get something out of me; _you_ are the ONLY genuine person in my life… and I won't have Stan's bull shit statements make you doubt that…"

Before she had time to reply or even comprehend the full weight of his little monologue his lips were on hers and her mind was going blank with pleasure…

"So…" Finn replied after a moment, still slightly out of breath. "Are you still up for that movie night?"

TBC

**A/N: OK again sorry about the long wait… but in consolation this chapter was longer than the last one… I'm not sure if that really makes up for much… but if it doesn't let's just let me live in my own delusions and say it does… lol**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter… I'm personally a fan of it but hey that doesn't mean you have to be… and as always PLEASE REIVEW! I know most of you probably think they do nothing BUT TRUST ME… in many cases (thought it many not seem like it… especially with the way I update) your reviews are the only thing that get these chapters out and posted at a _relatively_ regular pace... lol so please REVIEW!**


	8. A Plague of … Paparazzi?

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG (or "K+" as they're calling it now… I personally like the old rating system better but Times Are A' Changin' I guess…)**

**A/N: **

**This is my (belated) Easter present to all of you guys… You have been so great in reviewing every chapter to the point where I now have over 50 reviews for this story (YAY! Seriously… You guys ROCK!) So I've decided to dedicate this chapter to ALL OF YOU! **

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all your support with this story so far… I know at times I've been the evil author who never updates… but you guys stuck by me… and I am SO grateful…**

**As you may have noticed… This chapter was posted REALLY REALLY FAST! Lol that is a direct result from your reviews… (lol I was just so psyched about the 50 review thing) … also since this chapter is dedicated to all of YOU, I decided to make it longer than my usual updates… in fact this is the longest chapter to date!**

**Lol, I honestly don't know how I pulled it off… I mean a faster update with more writing than usual? Lol it defies logic… but all I can attribute it to is the fact that I am having so much fun writing this story… I just love it… and I hope you guys do too…**

**Okay… enough of my mindless rambling… on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: A Plague of … Paparazzi?**

Finn awoke the next morning to the sound of ringing in his ears. His first thought was that it must be from the alcohol… but then he remembered that he hadn't had much to drink last night. As he opened his eyes he did not see the lavish penthouse suite in the plaza at which he was staying… instead he saw that he was sleeping on the couch of Rory Gilmore's apartment with Rory herself curled up next to him…

Suddenly the events of the previous nights came rushing back to him… everything from punching Stan in the face… to Rory telling him in a sleepy voice to "stay", after he was getting up to leave around 2am.

Quietly getting up without disturbing Rory in the process (not an easy feat!) Finn looked at the clock to see that it was 10am… entirely too early to be conscious, especially considering that they had finished watching the movie around 3am last night.

"Hello?" Finn mumbled when he finally located the phone and tip toed into the bathroom so as not to wake the sleeping Gilmore.

"My, _Rory,_ how your voice has gotten deep," Lorelai Gilmore responded in a sarcastic tone. "Well… either that or this is a _man_ answering the phone of my ONE AND ONLY daughter… the fruit of my loins… the apple of my eye… But that can't _possibly_ be right because MY daughter would NEVER have a man answer her phone after staying over after a date… especially a date of which her mother was YET AGAIN not informed of!"

"Shit…" Finn murmured under his breath after hearing Lorelai's little monologue… _Yep… definitely should NOT have answered the phone_, Finn was thinking to himself as he addressed the elder Gilmore…

"Miss Gilmore…" Finn replied in a voice oozing with fake charm.

"Who you callin' 'miss'," Lorelai answered, not missing a beat (even at the ungodly hour of 10!)

"So sorry, _Lorelai_… to what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely voice this morning?" Finn answered in his best Smooth-Talk-The-Parents Voice.

"Quit the smooth talk already! Remember, I've already heard of you… everyone has really… your 'Finn Morgan: lady's man, man's man, man about town'."

"And here I was under the impression that was Ewan McGregor… I better go alert the media."

"Ok…" Lorelai replied, slightly miffed that her well thought out movie quip had been matched. "So you get _some_ points for actually having scene 'Down With Love'… but not many… and besides, you have to admit, that title also fits you quite nicely too."

"'Harsh but far I suppose'…" Finn replied. "Or at least that's what I _would_ have said up until recently… is it so hard to believe that _maybe_… _just maybe_… I could have changed my playboy ways?"

"Yes." Lorelai replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry… am I to get the impression that you don't like me?" Finn answered in a cautious voice.

"Listen, Casanova, let's just cut to the chase… Rory has dated guys like you before… and by guys I mean your friend Logan… now I backed off their relationship because at the time I believed Rory was an adult and had to make her own decisions… she did, and while _she_ most likely has fond memories of that time, _my_ memories are mostly tied to how upset she was when it ended… now I don't want that again for Rory… she doesn't deserve it… and in answer to your previous question: I don't really know you, so there fore I can't judge whether or not I like you… yet."

"Oookaay… so basically this is the 'Scare-the-Shit-Out-of-the-New-Boyfriend' Speech?"

"Yep… that about sums it up…"

"Well consider me sufficiently scared…"

"I can see we are going to be getting along quite nicely Finn Morgan…"

"But there is one thing you should know, _MISS_ Gilmore, before we end out little repartee…"

"And what is that?" Lorelai replied skeptically.

"I have no intention of hurting your daughter… I, unlike my predecessors, know just how special Rory Gilmore is… and I don't plan on screwing this up any time soon."

"And what exactly is the _'this'_ you speak of?"

"In all honestly, I'm not quite sure what we are yet…" Finn replied with a small laugh at Lorelai's frankness, "But I'll let you know when I find out…"

XXXXXXXX

Rory Gilmore awoke to the sound of voices… voices coming from her _bathroom_? _No… no that can't be right_, she thought, _Sleep deprivation is defiantly not a friend of coherent thought_, Rory mused to herself as she tried to snuggle in closer to Finn and go back to sleep…

But when she tried this, she came to find that Finn Morgan had gone MIA… _Okaay?_ Rory thought to herself not completely understanding what was going on. Begrudgingly, Rory dragged herself off the couch and headed towards the voices.

"… She 'was hit by a deer'?" Rory herd Finn say as he broke down in laughter. "Is that even possible?"

"Who are you talking to?" Rory mouthed when Finn finally noticed her standing behind him.

"Your mother," he said as he turned back to his conversation. "So she got hit by a deer… and failed a test in the process…"

"WHAT!" Rory screamed, finally catching on to what exactly was going on. "Give me the phone, Finn…" She said as she tried to grab the phone out of his hand as he attempted to hold her off. "I mean it, Finn… if you value your appendages you will hand over the phone right now!"

"Fine…" Finn he groaned as he finally gave in. "You know, pet, you might want to work on your early morning persona… I think it could use a few tweaks," He mused, lightly tweaking her nose.

"Mom…" Rory replied in an exasperated voice as she walked into her kitchenette. "Why, oh why would you be telling Finn about The Deer Incident?"

"Payback for _you_ not telling _me_ about your date last night…" Lorelai replied matter-of-factly.

"Hey! The punishment sooo does not fit the crime here!" Rory replied as she attempted to juggle the phone AND make coffee at the same time. "The date last night was so last minute I had no time to call you… Finn told me about the premiere mere HOURS before picking me up… and besides he didn't even tell me where we were going…" She replied throwing Finn (who was now sitting on a kitchen stool, eating a bowl of cereal) a playful glare.

"Short notice AND mystery location? We are definitely going to have to whip this boy into shape… I'll make sure to order him a copy of 'Dating A Gilmore Girl for Dummies' next time I'm on Amazon…"

"Well he did buy me a pretty new dress WITH matching accessories; AND, to top it all off, had them delivered to my apartment…" Rory replied, with a swell of pride.

"Ooo, La, La… a new outfit WITH accessories? Maybe this boy isn't as far-gone as I thought."

"But mom…" Rory said in a confused voice, finally connecting something her mother had said before. "If I didn't TELL you about the date, how did you even know about it? Did you finally hire Joe to watch me 24/7?" Rory added with a soft chuckle at her own joke.

"Well, Sweets," Lorelai said with a nervous laugh, "Have you _looked_ at a paper yet this morning?"

"Um, no…" Rory replied as she stopped what she was doing to grab the Post from outside her apartment door. She began to flip through to the gossip page, completely ignoring every word of encouragement Lorelai was trying to give over the phone. "Oh no…" Rory replied with an audible gasp.

For there, on the front page of the gossip section was a HUGE picture of Finn and Rory at the premiere last night, along with a smaller picture next to it showing Finn punching Stan in the face. The headline above read "Leading Man Fights for the Honor of his New Leading Lady".

"How the hell did this get out so fast?" Rory asked her mom, finally realizing she had been speaking this entire time.

"I don't know, Babe. But listen it's going to be ok… I mean people talk… It's going to be _exactly_ like when Babette and Miss Patty get a new piece of juicy gossip… they'll talk about if for a few days, but it will _eventually_ blow over."

"Oh God… all of Stars Hollow must know by now!" Rory said in a quiet voice as she sat down in the nearest chair.

"Okay… _yes_… you're probably right… but that really wasn't the point of my little pep talk…" Lorelai answered in a kind voice.

"But… Oh My God! Everyone must know… not only in Stars Hollow but… EVERYONE! I mean the Post is like a nationally distributed paper!"

"Whoa! It's in the Post too?" Lorelai asked going off topic.

"O MY GOD! IT'S IN MORE THAN ONE PAPER!" Rory said, seriously starting to freak out at this point.

"Oh, Honey… remember the whole 'it will blow over' speech… remember that calm, 'it's-all-going-to-be-ok' feeling it gave you… or at least was _supposed_ to give you… go with THAT feeling!"

"Listen, Mom, I'll talk to you later ok… I need to go…" Rory said in a very distracted voice.

"Okay… but seriously call me later… and trust me, Hun, this will all blow over…"

"Thanks mom…" Rory replied as she hung up the phone.

"Have you seen this?" Rory said asked holding up the paper to Finn who was looking out the window…

"No… but Rory you should come take a look at this…" He replied not taking his eyes off what was going on outside.

"What is it?" She asked as she made her way over to the window… "Oh… Shit!"

Below the window, there were at least 5 news cameras, from E! News Live, MTV News and other gossip television stations… on top of that there were about 20 paparazzi, just waiting around for Rory or Finn to appear.

"How the hell did this happen? How do they even know where I live?" Rory asked in a shocked voice.

"I don't know…" Finn replied in an equally shocked voice. "Somebody must have tipped them off…"

"But who would have even had the opportunity to do that… I mean this happened last night… I haven't even talked to anyone this morning… well, besides my mom … It _had_ to be someone who was actually _at_ the premiere last night… but none of those people would know where I lived…" Rory trailed off in a confused voice as she tried to work out the puzzle of who could have tipped off the press.

"One person did…" Finn replied as it finally clicked for him. He walked away from the window not even able to look at the crowd anymore.

"But who?" Rory asked again.

"Satan…" Finn said with a grim look on his face.

"Shit!" Rory reiterated under her breath, as she turned to look out her front window again.

"I second that…" Finn replied with dark humor in his voice.

"What the hell are we going to do? I mean, I eventually have to go to work… and we _definitely_ don't have enough coffee in the house to live off of for more than a day or so…"

"Hey…" Finn replied as he pulled Rory away from the window and into an embrace. "We'll get through this… I promise… It will all blow over in a day or so… trust me, I've dealt with the press before… It's going to be fine…"

"That's what my mom said…" Rory replied with a small chuckle as she finally began to clam down a bit.

"Well your mom is a very smart lady… you should definitely listen to her…"

"Yea… speaking of my mother… what exactly did she say to you before I woke up?"

"Oh... 'That your pretty'" Finn replied with a smirk, as he mouth began to slowly creep closer to hers.

"She totally told you to say that didn't she?" Rory replied.

"Yep," he said right before cutting off her next statement with a kiss…

TBC

**A/N: Well that was it… I hope you all enjoyed it… there will be more on the way soon… _promise_… lol just don't get use to this whole "fast-update" thing… haha It will most likely not happen again so I wouldn't want you guys getting your hopes up…**

**Also PLEASE REVIEW! You saw what it did this time around… I had this chapter up in 4 days! Lol that's like a personal record… Anyway… it proves my point that Reviews _do_ equal Updates so PLEASE… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ; )**


	9. Surviving Strange Encounters

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG (or "K+" as they're calling it now… I personally like the old rating system better but Times Are A' Changin' I guess…)**

**A/N: **

**Ok… So, I updated within a week! However, this has "transition chapter" written ALL over it... it has absolutely no point really, and it sort of sucks… but hey, its an update, Right?… On the bright side, after this chapter the story is going to fast forward a couple of months to the holiday season, meaning that those of you who asked for Rory and Finn to visit Stars Hollow will get their wish!**

**Well… that's basically all I've got… on with the story… **

**Chapter 9: Surviving Strange Encounters **

"Lorelai, might I say, you look lovely this morning…" Frank said in his ever present smarmy voice.

He wasn't, however, referring to the way Rory Gilmore looked as she sat behind her desk. Oh no… Frank was referring to the large photo of her that covered the front page of the Post's gossip section, which he had ever so eloquently thrown on her desk.

It was Tuesday morning. Rory Gilmore had done the unthinkable and actually taken a day off from work on Monday in order to hide out from the press. (The fact that she got to spend the entire day with Finn, who was also hiding out, was just an added bonus.) However, after a day of avoidance Rory and Finn a.k.a. "Bonnie and Clyde", (according to Lorelai) had decided that enough was enough… they had to face reality.

But the world was being a little more cruel than Rory could handle at the moment, what with "asshole Frank" assuming the role as reality enforcer.

"What do you want _Frank_?" Rory said in an annoyed voice as she turned her chair to face her computer screen.

"Just to give you the pleasure of _my_ company... you seem like you could use some _pleasure_ at the moment… having a bad day now are we Lorelai?"

"You know, Frank, some people have the unique talent of creating joy as soon as they enter the room… you have that same talent, but the pleasure only comes after you **EXIT** the room." She replied throwing a stone cold glare in his direction.

"My, my, my… aren't we _feisty_ this morning… I personally think it's from the stress… you have much too much stress in your life …too much _tension_" He replied as he slowly made his way behind her chair. "I could help alleviate some of that _tension_ if you would like…" He said as he placed his sweaty disgusting hands on her shoulders.

"Touch me again and you will not live to see the next pathetic day of your non-existent life…" Rory replied in a quiet, but extremely menacing, voice. "Now. Get. Away. From. Me."

"Fine…" Frank said as he returned to his mail cart. "I can see you're in no mood to _play_… I'll leave… but I'll be back…"

XXXXXXXXX

"He touched you!"

"Yes… I'll be washing for days…"

"Asshole-Frank actually _touched_ you?"

"Finn… how many ways can I say: I _really_ don't want to talk about this anymore?" Rory said through gritted teeth, as she shuffled papers on her desk, while trying to talk to Finn on the phone at the same time.

"Like, how did he touch you?"

"FINN! Drop It!"

"Fine, fine… you really are 'feisty' today…" He replied with a chuckle.

"In what distorted reality would you actually think that that joke would be funny at a time like this?"

"Sorry…" Finn replied (but he was still chuckling)

"Okay! New topic… what are you up to today?"

"Interviewing new managers…" He replied with a yawn.

"Sounds riveting."

"Oh yea… believe you me… its nothing but fun times here at the plaza."

"Isn't it a little soon for you to be getting a new manager… I mean you fired Stan like two days ago?"

"Yes… It is soon… and if I had ANY idea of how to actually _manage_ without a manager for a week I would have waited… but, as it is, I've had to take about a THOUSAND phone calls today from producers, directors, assorted members of the press, and every other crazy person who's called…"

"Oh you poor baby…" Rory replied in a mocking tone.

"Hey! Don't mock me… this is _hard_…" Finn wined. When Rory only laughed at his antics, Finn brought out the big weapons… "You better watch it, _sweetheart_… or I'll bring up a certain incident with the 'asshole formally known as Frank'."

"Fine, fine… I'm done…" Rory said as she attempted to stifle her laughter. "Sooo… how many people have you interviewed for the job as your "slave" so far?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" Finn quipped, but then opted to continue on before they got off topic, _again_... "So far I've seen 7 people… but the day is young."

"And how are these people shaping up…"

"Well the last woman I saw wasn't that bad… she had her bachelor's degree in communications from Boston College… and then the girl before that had one from Harvard… and the girl before THAT had one from some place called Yale University? Ever heard of it?"

"Ha, ha… you're funny… so is there a gender restriction or is it just a coincidence that you've only been interviewing women?"

"My, my, my… someone has caught the green eyed monster now haven't they?

"No…" Rory replied defensively. "And besides, admit it… everyone you have interviewed has been a woman, haven't they?"

"Hey!" Finn said (now it was his turn to get defensive.) "There was ONE guy… but what can I say? It's a statistical fact… women are more competent than men…"

"I SOOO wish I was recording this conversation so that I can remind you of that statement next time we have a fight."

"What can I say? You can't deny the facts…"

"You're just trying to sweet talk me into letting you higher a woman to be your manager…"

"Maybe…"

"Well give it up, Casanova… It ain't going to work… As the 'girlfriend' I demand a say in who you higher to spend endless hours jet-setting around the world with you to all your exotic movie shoots…"

"'As the girlfriend?'" Finn replied, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

As soon as he mimicked her words Rory's heart stopped… she had been caught in her own misstatement… true, in her mind Rory thought of Finn as her boyfriend… but the two had never actually used that terminology when describing each other…

"Yes… well… I mean…" Rory rambled as she tried to figure out a way to rectify the conversation.

"Does that mean as _'the boyfriend'_ I get to demand the right to punch Frank in the face next time he tries to touch you…" Finn replied, as he tactfully stated his liking to that terminology.

"Aren't you over the whole 'Defend-Rory's-Honor-By-Punching-Random-Guys-In-The-Face' Thing yet?" Rory replied as her heart did summersaults over the fact that Finn had just referred to himself as "the boyfriend"…

"Can I help it if I like to play the role 'knight in shining armor' to your 'damsel in distresses?"

"You know that line might almost be believable if you hadn't taken it from the headlines of yesterday's paper?" Rory replied with a smirk (even though she knew he couldn't see it.)

"Just because I'm using someone else's creative phrasing doesn't make the statement any less sincere," Finn shot back.

"Fine, fine… I suppose if you _really_ want to you can punch Frank in the face for me…"

"Well now that that's settled," Finn began after a moment of laughing out loud. "I should really get back to these interviews… There's a girl up next who was a former Dallas Cowboy's Cheerleader…"

"You're not funny Finn…"

"Yes I am… you just don't like to admit it…"

"I've got to get back to work anyway… I'll send up the bat signal if I need any protection from Frank."

"I'll be here slowly dieing a very strange and unusual death brought on by too many phone calls made by people with not enough I.Q. points…"

"And on that happy note… It's time for me to get back to work."

"Okay… bye love…"

"Bye…"

XXXXXXXX

By the end of the day Rory was thoroughly exhausted. She watched as the clock ticked by and wondered why it took an eternity for each minute to pass. It was currently 4:49… which meant she still had 11 minutes to endure before going home to her nice, safe apartment.

Rory loved her friends and family, she loved how they cared about her and loved her enough to check in on her to make sure she was doing ok. However, so far the total number of people who had called today to "check in on her" was 27, and while she _loved_ their concern, if they became any more concerned with her life she was going to have to flee the country.

Yesterday, Rory hadn't even turned on her phone so as to avoid these calls. However, today it could not have been avoided. It was amazing that she had gotten ANY work done at all today. All she wanted to do at the moment was to go home, sleep and never wake up again!

Just as these pleasant thoughts of home were going through her head, she saw that none other than Finn Morgan was coming down the hall with a playful smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a shocked voice as he reached her desk. She could not _believe_ that he was here…

"Well, hello darling, lovely to see you too." He replied playfully, as he sat down on her desk.

"Finn, don't start. You know I'm happy to see you."

"Well that's news to my wounded pride." He replied with a smirk. "I mean I come all the way across town to surprise you and instead of being greeted by an 'oh Finn! Thank god you're here to save me from my boring existence!' all I get is a lousy 'what are you doing here?'"

"We've known each other for _years_ and you seriously expected me to say 'you're here to save me from my boring existence'?" Rory replied as she began to laugh.

"Fine… take pleasure at my pain. I've been wounded by the fairer sex before… I'm sure my heart can handle it…" He replied dramatically.

"You're insane…" She said, shaking her head, as she leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"Are you trying to kiss away my pain and make me forget why I should feel hurt and wounded in the first place?" Finn asked, still going along with his joke.

"Maybe…" Rory replied with an impish smile.

"Good, because it's working." He replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Thanks for coming," Rory said softly when they finally broke their kiss. "I really needed this…"

"Yea…" Finn replied seriously. "I had a feeling your day wasn't going so great… you seemed a little worn out on the phone before…"

"Yes, today has been _hell_…" Rory said with a long sigh. "But you know what the great thing is?"

"What?"

"It's almost over… and you're here."

"This is true…"

"And you know what else is great?" Rory replied with another playful smile

"What?" Finn asked curiously.

"This…" Rory said as she leaned forward to kiss him yet again.

"Remind me to surprise you like this more often…" Finn said with a smirk. "So, working girl, when do you get out of here?"

Rory glanced at her clock to see that it was 5:10 and smiled mischievously … "Why are you so anxious to get me home?" She countered.

"Well… let's just say we can't talk about it here…" Finn replied vaguely, sporting a mischievous smile of his own. "But _trust_ me… by the time I get through with you, you wont even remember today…" He said as he stood up holding out his hand for her. She took it, smiling, and grabbed her coat.

TBC

**A/N: Well that was it… I hope you guys didn't _hate_ it too much… please review… and remember I already know that this chapter wasn't my best so PLEASE be kind!**


	10. Courage of a Different Kind

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG (or "K+" as they're calling it now… I personally like the old rating system better but Times Are A' Changin' I guess…)**

**A/N: **

**Hey… remember me…? I'm that long lost author who disappeared for a while and hasn't updated for like a month. Lol I wish I had some great excuse for why I wasn't able to update like I had a sever blow to the head or something… but well… I don't. All I can say is that my life got a little crazy there for a couple of weeks and I had very little time to breathe let alone write (the fact that I had absolutely no inspiration up until 5 days ago didn't help either hehehe)… but the next few weeks are looking good so I _SHOULD_ be able update. (lol but again this is ME were talking about here…) anyway I hope you all like this chapter, (despite the long overdue wait)… and PLEASE review.. I know my now clichéd promise of "it makes the updates come sooner" is getting annoying but it HONESTLY does… lol anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Courage of a Different Kind**

**(ooo double digits… I feel so accomplished! lol)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Well how much longer?"

"Exactly 3 minutes and 15 seconds less since the last time you asked…" She replied matter-of-factly as she glanced at her wrist watch.

"And how long is that?"

"Finn…" She warned as she turned off the interstate.

"What?" He replied in his best "I'm-innocent-I-swear!" voice.

"You know I find it really funny that you actually _want_ to meet my mother…all my ex-boyfriends used to cower in fear over meeting the dreaded Lorelai."

"Hey! I've talked with your mother before…"

"Ahh yes… you've talked on the _phone_ with her… but you've never actually come across a full fledged, in person, face to face encounter with Lorelai Gilmore the Second. Not to mention the fact that you will also be meeting my Grandmother at this little get-together … and that thought alone should send fear into your heart"

"Don't you think you being a little over dramatic, Love?"

"Ha! This from the self-proclaimed king of drama himself?"

"Besides, it's not like I've never done the whole 'meet the parents' thing before…"Finn said, ignoring her previous comment. "Contrary to popular belief I _have_ been in committed relationships before."

"Really? This is news to me." Rory replied as she fought of pleas of laughter.

"Hey! I have… I've done the 'meet and greet' millions of times."

"The 'meet and greet'…" Rory mimicked as she beings to laugh out loud.

"Okay… so maybe I haven't done it _millions_ of times," He clarified… but Rory's response was only to stare skeptically at him. "More like twice."

"_Twice_? In your 29 years of existence you've only met the parents of the women you've dated _twice_?

"Well… actually, it's more like I've only been in 2 serious relationships that required the whole 'meet the parents' formality…"

"And after all this you still want to meet Lorelai?"

"What can I say? I enjoy living dangerously…In Omnia Paratus!"

"You've officially jumped from being merely delusional to completely insane."

"Why thank you love… you're too kind… So." Finn said changing the topic having grow tired of the last one. "How is it that you Americans justify Thanksgiving as a holiday again…? I mean I get some of the others like The 4th of July and Halloween… well not really Halloween but that's besides the point… I mean why is a bunch of 400 year old pilgrims sitting around a table having a big feast something to commemorate?"

"What are you talking about? Thanksgiving is about being thankful for what you've been given… and that's exactly what those '400 year old pilgrims' were doing back then… they were thanking the Indians for all their help throughout that first winter…"

"Yea…" Finn replied with a look of skepticism. "But didn't they just end up killing the Indians a few months later to get their land… that's some strange kind of gratitude they had there, love."

"Well that's besides the point… It's the concept of being together with the people you love and appreciating what you've got that we celebrate."

"Well if you ask me it just seems like an excuse to eat turkey and pumpkin pie," Finn replied stubbornly

Just as Rory was about to reply, she was cut off with the ringing of Finn's cell phone.

_Riiiing!_

"Hey! I thought we agreed… absolutely no work this weekend… holidays were created for spending time with family NOT personal assistants." Rory mocked as Finn reached into his pocked to answer the obtrusive ringing.

_Riiiing!_

"First off, love, we've been over this… Thanksgiving isn't actually a holiday. It's an excuse to eat turkey. And second you've already broken your own rule when you stopped to make that call into the office at the last rest stop."

"Hey! That was an emergency… how else would Carl have known not to print Mrs. Zither's obituary… don't you think it would have caused a few problems if that article had actually gone to print… considering she wasn't actually _dead_ and all…"

_Riiiing!_

"Yea how did that happen anyway?" Finn asked with genuine curiosity, having completely forgotten about the ringing cell phone that was still clenched in his hand. "I mean don't you have people to _check_ on that sort of thing…"

"Finn… you do know that that ringing you're hearing is NOT in your head right?" Rory said as she began to get annoyed by the phone.

"This from the girl who said holidays were _'a time for family,'_ not work…" Finn mocked as he pressed the "talk" button on his phone. "Hello?"

"_Mayday! Maday! Turn 'er around captain! Iceberg ahead!"_ came the response in a horribly fake Scottish accent.

"Hello? Lorelai?"

"_Well you are most certainly not my daughter"_

"No, as far as I know I'm not…" Finn replied with a chuckle at Lorelai's antics.

"_Well put her on quick, First Mate Finn! Trouble's 'a brewin' on the horizon…"_ Lorelai said again going back to her accent.

"Aye! Aye! Captain" Finn replied as he passed the phone to Rory (who was staring in confusion having only year Finn's half of the conversation.)

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"_Turn 'er around captain! She's about to take on water!"_

"What? Mom? What the hell are you talking about? Why did you call Finn's phone?" Rory gave an expectant glance at Finn to see if he knew what the heck her mother was talking about… to which he only put up both his hands as if pleading his innocence.

"_Because yours has been turned off for the last 20 minutes… but listen you can't come here… believe me you don't WANT to come here… Its better if you just don't come to Thanksgiving at all_."

"Mom, I'm already here… I'm pulling up the mansion driveway as we speak…where the are you?"

"_I'm here… and I'm not the only one_—"

"What? Mom, listen, you're not making sense… we'll be inside in like two seconds and then you can explain everything…I'm getting out of the car as we speak, so I got to go." Rory replied as she hung up.

"What did Lorelai want? She must have known we were only a few minutes away by this point…" Finn asked as he exited the car.

"I'm not exactly sure… but we'll see her in the next 2.5 seconds so we can ask her then."

"Can we make that the next 2.5 _minutes_? … Because you know if this dinner with your family is going to be as bad as you say it is I could use a little extra encouragement…" Finn said as he took a few steps closer to her.

"And what kind of encouragement would you be referring to Mr. Morgan?" Rory asked in her best "I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent" voice.

"Well since you _refused_ to let me bring any 'liquid courage', I guess I'll just have to settle for the next best thing…" Finn said as he inched even closer.

"Oh really…" Rory said as she slight caught her breath. It was funny how even after being "together" for a few months, being so close to Finn Morgan still took her breath away.

"Yea…" Finn said just as he brushed his lips against Rory's. However the moment of bliss was not to last… only a few seconds later the door suddenly began to swing open and the couple sprang apart. When they turned to see who had interrupted they saw a very frazzled looking Emily Gilmore.

"Grandma," Rory said in a shocked voice.

"Rory… what are you doing out here…" Emily said trying to regain her composure.

"We were just about to ring the bell… I guess you beat us to the punch." Rory said as the blush on her face deepened to a crimson red.

"Well come inside… you'll catch your death out in this cold weather…" Emily replied finally regaining her equanimity.

"Umm… This is Finn, Grandma. Finn Morgan." Rory said as she handed her coat off to the maid.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." Finn said, speaking for the first time since being caught "in the act".

"Well I've certainly heard a lot about you, young man…" Emily replied.

"None of it actually true, I assure you…" Finn said in a pathetic attempt to alleviate some tension.

"Well hurry up, you two…" Emily called over her shoulder as she led the way into the parlor. "There's no point in making the other guests wait any longer than they already have."

"Other guests?" Rory asked in utter confusion… "I thought you said that it would only be—"

But Rory wouldn't get to finish that sentence because as she turned to enter the parlor she saw that not only were Richard, Emily, Lorelai and Luke sitting there… but also another couple… two people who bore a striking resemblance to Finn.

"Mom… Dad?" Finn said in a shocked voice.

**XXXXXXX**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Ahhh the dreaded cliffhanger… ya gotta love it! … there wasn't too too much action but hey IT WAS AN UPDATE! Right? … haha and please please pretty please review… **


	11. Cocktail Hour

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG (or "K+" as they're calling it now… I personally like the old rating system better but Times Are A' Changin' I guess…)**

**A/N: **

**Ok so I updated within a little over a week! … That's not too too bad lol… Oh and in case you haven't already guessed I jumped forward in time again… now its November of the same year they met (they met in the spring, btw, of that year… then I jumped to the whole media scandal – which took place around July and now I've jumped to the holiday season)… and just to clarify: as far at their relationship goes, they are technically "together" but lets just say the distance is going to start to cause problems soon… hehehe but that's for me to know and you to find out… **

**Anyway… if your sick of my ramblings, you should be happy because I'm finally done… lol enjoy the chapter… there will be more to come soon…**

**Chapter 11: Cocktail Hour**

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked, still in a stupefied shock over the fact that his parents were here. In Hartford. At the Gilmore residence. For Thanksgiving Dinner? Nothing seemed to be adding up in his head…

"Finn… is that anyway to greet your mother?" The woman replied, interrupting Finn's befuddled thoughts, as she came over to give Finn an awkward hug (he was still in too much shock to really reciprocate).

"And you must be the famous Rory… I've heard so much about you." The woman said as she turned to Rory enveloping her in a tight hug as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan… Nice to meet you?" Rory replied in a soft voice (somewhat shocked herself).

"Oh please darling, call me Sylvia… there's no formalities between _family_…" Sylvia replied with a mischievous wink (now Rory knew where Finn got if from…)

"Family…?" Finn echoed stunned by his mother's choice of words.

"Why of course dear." Sylvia replied as she lead Rory and Finn further into the parlor. "I mean we've been close friends of the Gilmore's for as long as I can remember… it's just natural to consider family by this point."

"Of course…" Finn relied with dark humor in his voice.

"Rory…" Sylvia said (ignoring the tone in Finn's voice) as she steered Rory and Finn over towards the bar where Richard and Mr. Morgan were fixing drinks and talking about the latest changes in the stock market. "This is my husband, Daniel…" When his name was mentioned, Mr. Morgan turned and introduced himself

"Why hello Rory, your grandfather has told me so much about you…" he said as he firmly shook her hand. While it was obvious Finn had his mother's mischievous eyes, the rest of his appearance was clearly attributed to his father. The resemblance was so strong between father and son that there was no mistaking the fact that they were family.

"Oh…He has?" Rory said in the same quiet and unsure voice.

"Why he's been _raving_ about you, my dear… from his report you seem like an extraordinary young lady…"

"Oh… well I don't know about 'extraordinary'" Rory stammered as a blush began to creep into her face.

"Nonsense, my dear… I'm sure you more than exceed your remarkable reputation." Daniel replied with a warm smile. Rory, still speechless by this man's remarks and not exactly sure of what to say in response, could only smile back shyly.

"So. How long have you known each other?" Lorelai (after noticing the "help-me!" stare her daughter was giving her) said in response to the slightly awkward silence that had developed.

"Oh for ages… we see each other every year at Huntzberger's Annual Christmas Party," Emily replied.

"And at other charity functions of course," Sylvia piped in. "Naturally, it's hard to keep in touch what with living on different continents…" The two women laughed in unison at Sylvia's remark (which was a truly horrifying site) "… but we've managed."

"Well… what will you two have to drink?" Richard asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory fiddled with the charm marker on her wine glass… She had been sitting on the couch for the last 15 minutes and had hardly said a word. As the minutes of the "cocktail hour" slowly ticked by, she began to glance around the room nervously observing its other inhabitants. Finn, of course sat on her left looking as if he was about to go into cardiac arrest at any moment as he slowly sipped his scotch. On the couch opposite them was her Grandmother, seated with a martini in hand, as she chatted away with Sylvia, who sat next to her. Both women looked almost giddy with excitement, and it was freaking Rory out. Her Grandfather was at the bar fixing another drink and talking quietly to Daniel. And her mother sat in the corner, trying to contain her laugher over the entire situation.

"This is creepy…" Finn remarked softly, finally deeming it safe to speak to Rory while is mother's attention was occupied elsewhere.

"Yea…" Rory answered. "I mean… did you have _any_ idea that our families were such good friends?"

"I knew that they knew _of_ each other… but beyond that, not a clue."

"But you were at the Huntzburger Christmas parties every year..." Rory replied accusingly. "You're telling me you were never introduced to them at _some_ point over the last say _three decades_ of your life?"

"Well… I _may_ have been introduced to them at some point… but then again, the finer details of those evenings always seemed hazy the following morning…" Finn said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Besides, it wasn't as if I was scoping out the party for the grandparents of my future girlfriend… especially not when there was greater fun to be had…"

Their conversation was sent to a momentary halt but the obnoxiously giddy laughter of Emily and Sylvia laughing over some shared joke.

"That's… just wrong…" Rory said as both she and Finn turned to watch the horrifying site of their family members getting along _so_ well.

"Yes it is…" Finn said in reply.

"I feel like the twilight zone theme song should be playing or something…" Rory stated, still staring only at the two women seat across from them.

"In some odd way that would actually be comforting…" Finn said nodding in agreement as he took another swig of his scotch.

"Hey you two…" Lorelai said as she approached the sofa and sat down next to her daughter. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh just splendidly…" Finn remarked with dark humor filling his voice.

"Hey now… sarcasm accomplished does nothing to help the situation," Lorelai scolded.

"Mom… I don't think _anything_ could help _this_ situation…" Rory replied.

"Well…I could think of at least a _few_ options for escape…"

"And how many of these options would involve us not sending grandma into cardiac arrest as a side affect?" Rory asked sardonically.

"Well… none…" Lorelai replied with a glint in her eye, "but, Sweetie, that's half the fun…"

"Mom… that's just mean…"

"I never claimed to be nice…" Lorelai replied with a shrug. "And besides…I tried to help… I warned you to stay away… but did you listen…? _nooo_…"

"Oh I'm sorry… next time your using a Scottish accent and saying 'Turn 'er around captain! Iceberg ahead' I'll know to take you seriously," Rory answered stealing some of Finn's dark humor from before.

"Are you saying my warning would have been more effective if I had used 'danger Will Robinson'?" Lorelai said, going off topic once again… "Because I was going to use that one… but then I thought of how titanic is just simply not made fun of enough and I felt really bad that I had been neglecting to mock it for sooo long—"

"MOM! Focus here! What the hell are we going to do… this is like Stepford without all the happy times…"

"There's always the 'lattice-across-from-the-second-floor-balcony' option…"

"For some reason I think they might just notice if we went to the bathroom and never came back…"

"What about the getting wasted option…?" Finn piped in as he took yet another long swig of his drink. "I'm all for that one…It would definitely help to take the bite out of Emily's bark…"

"Oh, I vote that one too!" Lorelai said, raising her hand in agreement.

"Do you really want to face down your parents with only half sober?" Rory said as she gave withering stares to both Lorelai and Finn.

"She's got a point…" Finn said to Lorelai after a moment of contemplation.

"Why did we let her into the club again…? She ruins all our fun…" Lorelai wined.

"You'll thank me tomorrow when you're _not_ awoken by Emily's lovely voice at 8am to find that you had passed out on the couch." Rory replied as both Finn and Lorelai did simultaneous shutters at the thought.

A moment later all conversation in the room was interrupted by the maid announcing dinner was ready…

"I fell like there should be a bell or something signifying the start of Round Two." Finn groaned as he begrudgingly got up off the couch.

"Again with the dramatic!" Rory said in exasperation as she held out her hand so that Finn could help her up. "You would think you were heading into the bull pen, instead of the other room."

"Well… the term 'bull pen' might actually be more correct" Lorelai said thoughtfully.

"Oh… not you too…" Rory said shaking her head as they began to walk toward the dinning room…

XXXXXXXXX

**TBC…**

**A/N: Ok so again another chapter with no drama… but hey there was a lot of tension… and tension's always fun… **

**OOO and I also want to thank all of you who have been faithfully reviewing this story…. I love you all… and I want to send an extra Thank You out to Problem Child1 (as always) and also to Pocahontas83 for her lovely (and long) reviews! Haha keep and it up… I LOVE reviews… they make my day!**


	12. The Meddling Mothers

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG (or "K+" as they're calling it now… I personally like the old rating system better but Times Are A' Changin' I guess…)**

**A/N: **

**So… this is very, very, very long overdue… I feel HORRIBLE to have kept you all waiting and all I can say is that I'm sincerely sorry… please don't hate me… I was just a bad combination of way too much to do and absolutely NO INSPIRATION… but there is one consolation (a peace offering if you will) – This is the longest chapter to date… Really, I could have split it up and given you a nasty cliffhanger to contend with but I thought you probably hate me enough as it is lol…**

**Oh, also, the wording is a little screwy… not sure what exactly happened (I blame my English teacher for teaching me the "proper" way of writing…) but anyway if it's hard to follow – I'm sorry… I'll try to make the next chapter better…**

**Now, without further ado, here is the long awaited 12th chapter…**

**CHAPTER 12: The Meddling Mothers**

Rory sat in a daze as random bits of conversation fluttered through her mind. It seemed odd that with all this mindless chatter it could still be utterly silent in her head.

And utterly silent it was… she hadn't said a word in the last half hour. Daniel and Richard had long ago retreated into Richard's office to discuss a small business matter (much to the cringe of their wives). However, despite this setback, Emily and Sylvia still carried on… and it seemed that there was no limit to the amount of conversation they could cram into one meal. The rest of the table chose to stay quiet, getting lost in their own thoughts, much like Rory at that very moment.

As the minutes ticked by Rory began to look around at the people surrounding her. She saw Finn to her right quietly chewing on his food and trying painstakingly hard not to make a sound so as not to attract attention to himself… this thought amused Rory to no end, because this was probably the ONLY moment in Finn's life when he WASN'T trying to get attention. Rory would have laughed outright at this had it been another place and another time…

"What?" Rory asked, suddenly realizing she had been addressed.

"Your career…" Sylvia reiterated. "Emily says you work at the Times… that must be very exciting."

"Oh… I don't know if I'd use the word _exciting_…" Rory replied slightly frazzled by the sudden new direction of conversation. She could feel all eyes turn toward her, as if waiting for her to say something enlightening about her so called "fabulous" career.

"Oh come on honey, your job's always _interesting_…" It was Lorelai who spoke this time. Immediately Rory felt a rush of relief flow over her… however that feeling of relief left as quickly as it came when Rory turned to see that mischievous "I'm-board-and-I-need-entertainment-even-if-I-have-to-make-it-myself" look in her mother's eye. "I mean weren't you telling me just moments ago how YOU were the _only_ one who caught that potentially _COLOSSAL_ mistake just before the article was about to go to print?"

Unfortunately for Rory, neither Sylvia nor Emily caught the amusement in Lorelai's voice as she said this.

"You caught the mistake yourself? They must have some sort of reward for that?" Sylvia inquired.

"Oh yes, they do," Lorelai replied. "They gave her a plaque and made her employee of the week!"

"Your humor isn't appreciated here, Lorelai," Emily told her daughter sternly. "We're trying to have a serious conversation here." Then turning back to her granddaughter Emily continued. "What was this mistake that only _YOU_ were able to notice?"

"Well… you see…" Rory replied hesitantly as she threw daggers at Lorelai with a deadly glare. "There was this woman… Mrs. Zither… who supposedly died last Sunday… anyway her obituary was all ready to run, and the paper was about to go to print when I noticed that there was another story we had run last Monday in the Personal Interest section about a woman also named 'Mrs. Zither' who had miraculously awoke from her coma mere moments before her family was about to pull her life support… anyway I thought it was weird… its not like 'Zither' is a popular last name… so we checked it out and found that both stories were actually about the same woman…who is currently recovering in the hospital from her 3 year coma… and the obituary was pulled last minute."

Emily and Sylvia sat in stunned silence. As Rory glanced to her left she saw Lorelai almost bubbling over with amusement as she tried to hold in her laughter. Looking to her right, Rory noticed that Finn too was having a difficult time containing his own laughter.

"Well…" Sylvia said in an unsure voice. "That _was_ certainly… 'interesting'…"

"Well, most weeks at the office aren't this eventful," Rory piped in, trying to figure out a way to rectify the conversation.

"No…" Sylvia said. "These types of …_occurrences_… are few and far between."

"Well…" Emily said, interrupting the awkward silence that followed. "Who's ready for coffee and desert?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory glanced at her watch as she made her way into the living room with a very tense Finn at her side… His new quiet persona was starting to worry Rory. It was now 9:15, which meant, at most, only 45 more minutes in the lions den.

"You know Rory… I feel we really haven't had a chance to _chat_ all evening…" Sylvia said as she walked into the parlor (obviously over the awkwardness of only moments ago.)

"To chat?" Rory echoed, not really knowing how to respond.

"Yes… chat" She replied with a cheery smile… so cheery it was almost scary.

"Well…" Rory said, still not quite sure how to respond…She looked around to see that her mother was engaged in a conversation with Emily, while Finn was fixing himself yet another drink…

Deciding that she would have to handle this one on her own Rory decided to proceed with caution… "What would you like to… ummm… _chat_ about?"

"Oh, don't get that worried look in your eye dear… were all friends here…" Sylvia said in that same cheery voice – but, although this comment was meant to comfort Rory it only served to unhinge her even more. "What would you like to do with your life? I mean you're a talented young writer, with a bright future ahead of you… but you must still have things you wish to with your life…"

"Well… I like my job at the Times… It's challenging, and in general I like the work…and I do enjoy living in New York."

"So you're happy with your life at the moment… there's nothing more you'd want or need…"

"Well I wouldn't say that Mrs. Morgan. –"

"Please… call me Sylvia…"

"Sylvia…" Rory repeated with discomfort… "Like I said, I enjoy my life at the moment… but that's not to say I still don't have aspirations…"

"And these '_aspirations'_… would they include… say… marriage?… family?"

And there it was… the "M" word… Rory felt her heart plummet at the mere mention of it… It would be a blatant lie to say she had not thought of it before… being married to Finn… but it had only been thoughts, musings… hearing the word spoken aloud… that was a whole other ballpark

"Well…" Rory said trying to stall for time.

"Let's just say… _hypothetically_… if you _were_ to marry…"

"To be honest… I haven't really given the topic proper thought…"

"Well these are things you MUST think of darling… you won't be young and in love forever… and if you don't start planning now it will simply be a _nightmare_ later on…"

"But—"

"No excuses my dear… Now as far as locations go Martha's Vineyard is absolutely _perfect_ if you're planning on a spring wedding… Emily," Sylvia said, calling Emily over to join in the conversation… "Tell your granddaughter that there simply isn't a better choice for a spring wedding than Martha's Vineyard…"

"Sylvia's right, Rory, the Vineyard is absolutely to die for…have you had any thought to what flowers you would like, dear? Well it's no matter…" Emily continued, not even bothering to stop for her granddaughter's input. "Really, if we are going to plan this properly, the color scheme should be established first, and THEN the flowers…"

Rory sat in utter shock as her grandmother and Sylvia began to talk a mile a minute, discussing everything from florists to caterers… She could not believe that this was happening; only moments ago she had been all but congratulating herself that she had made it into the home stretch of the evening… that it would be all down hill from that point onward… oh how wrong she had been.

"You can't be doing this…" Rory said in a quiet voice still trying to calculate when exactly the evening had become some horrific scene from the _Wedding Planner,_ "I cannot believe that you are _actually_ doing this…" Rory said slightly louder

"Doing what, sweetheart?" Emily replied finally realizing her granddaughter had spoken.

"Doing… DOING THIS!" Rory replied while making violent gestures with her hands so as to further express her outrage for the entire situation… "You can't just… you can't just… t_ake control_… of our lives simply because we aren't what you want us to be… what you _expect_ our relationship to be by this point… that is for US to decide!"

"Darling…" Sylvia said jumping into the argument… "I'm not sure your grandmother, or I for that matter, understands what you are… _insinuating_…"

"Like hell you don't" Lorelai piped in under her breath. She had been watching then entire conversation unfold over the last few moments and even _she_ could not believe the nerve that these two women of supposed "high society" possessed.

"Lorelai!" Emily gasped upon hearing her daughter's comment.

"What mom?" Lorelai asked incredulously… "Did you honestly expect me to just go along with this… to just _go along_ as you two manipulate Rory and Finn's relationship into something that suits YOUR taste… Rory was right! This is not for you to decide! When Rory and Finn are ready they will go ahead and make all these plans… but you can't force them—"

"Who's forcing? We are simply making suggestions—"

"Enough!" Rory yelled, getting the attention of both her mother and grandmother. "The bottom line is, Grandma, that you cannot do this… you can not control THIS… THIS being _MY LIFE_! I know you mean well… that in some odd way you fee that you are doing what you think is best for me—"

"That is EXACTLY what I AM doing, Rory… I am TRYING to do what is _BEST_ for you…"

"That is the same thing I am trying to do for Finn," Sylvia piped in. "You think that you can just go on living your life like this forever?" She said turning to her son, who prior to this point in the argument had been all but ignored. "Acting is a wonderful career, darling, but you need some stability in your life… Rory can provide that stability…"

"These decisions are for THEM to decide!" Lorelai countered. "Both of you cannot just take over and begin dictating ever aspect of their relationship… these things take time…"

"Oh and you're an EXPERT on TIME and RELATIONSHIPS now aren't you Lorelai?" Emily shot back in a condescending tone. "And besides, they've had TIME! They've had _MONTHS_! The truth of the matter is that neither I nor your Father are getting any younger…"

"Oh…"Lorelai said as realization donned on her… "So, yet again, this is all about _YOU_, mother!"

"**THAT'S IT!**"

The room went silent at the sudden outburst and all of the women turned in surprise to see that it had been Finn (who had not uttered a sound since the "discussion" had started) to speak (or rather yell).

"**PLAN THE WHOLE DAMN THING MOTHER! PICK OUT THE _CATERER_ AND THE _LOCATION_ AND THE _FLOWERS_ AND ALL THAT OTHER _HOILY TOITY SHIT_! TO BE HONEST I JUST DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME AND RORY AND OUR RELATIONSHIP ALONE!"**

"_What_!" Rory said in disbelief, as she mentally convinced herself that she must have heard her boyfriend wrong.

"Come one Rory… we're leaving…" And with that Finn grabbed Rory's hand and, in effect, dragged the too-stunned-for-words Gilmore out of the room… grabbing their coats off of a very stunned and frightened maid… and then out the door, slamming it shut behind him while Lorelai make a quick exit in the same fashion.

The two women left in the living room stood very quietly in stunned silence.

"Well…" Emily Gilmore said in a very quiet voice as the events of the last few minutes began to sink in… "Let's call the caterer…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the HELL was that?" Rory asked as Finn pulled her towards the car.

"That was our daring escape, my love…"

"No," Lorelai replied as she caught up with the couple… "THAT was freakin' _AWSOME_!"

"NO it wasn't!" Rory yelled. "You _know_ that at this very moment they are calling their wedding planners and decorators and florists and basically PLANNING the rest of our lives for us!"

"So…?"

" '_So_?' SO! So they are AT THIS VERY MOMENT making plans for a life WE DON'T HAVE!"

"Actually they are making plans for a _wedding_…"

"Same thing! A wedding that you TOLD THEM TO PLAN!"

"True. I did tell them to plan the wedding… however, I never said _ANYTHING_ about us showing up…"

"Ahhh… nicely done young grasshopper…" Lorelai said in a cheesy fake accent as she mockingly bowed to him.

"But… but…"

"Relax love… let the parents (or grandparents in your case) do what they will… they can plan the wedding of their dreams… and while they're doing that we can live OUR lives…"

"But _eventually_…"

"Yes _eventually_ we will have to deal with the parental units… or in your case the grand-parental units… but take if from an old pro… giving them a little pet project will keep them out of our hair for a while…"

"Yes but—"

With that, Finn had had enough, he leaned forward and silenced his persistent girlfriend with a heart stopping kiss…

"You think you can just kiss me every time you want to shut me up?" Rory asked as she attempted to hold Finn off.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" He replied nonchalantly as he leaned in for another, even deeper, kiss.

"Ewww… cease and desist people" Lorelai cried out after a moment, while making wild hand gestures. "Incase you haven't notice I just ate a very large thanksgiving dinner and the site of you two _sucking face_ is not exactly making that last piece of pumpkin pie feel too happy…"

"Is she drunk?" Finn asked, pulling away slightly.

"There's a very good possibility," Rory replied.

"Seriously though, Love… Don't worry about what the Gilmore's and Morgan's are currently plotting… whatever it is we'll be able to handle it… and if we can't there's always the option of fleeing the country…"

"Thanks Finn," Rory replied as she struggled to hold in laughter… "That makes me feel _much_ better…"

"It's what I'm here for love…"

"That and because _someone_ has to play the role of the sexy foreigner…" Lorelai piped in, (to which Rory only groaned) as the trio began to walk back to the car…

XXXXXXXXX

**TBC…**

**A/N: Ok so that was it… This chapter was very hard to write (haha incase you couldn't already tell from the writing)… but I have a favor to ask regarding the next chapter… I'm not exactly sure where to go… I have ideas but I'm interested in seeing what you guys would like... so any ideas you might have PLEASE send them my way via Review, I'm not promising I'll end up using all of them, but every little bit helps… and even if you don't have any ideas please review… I could really use the encouragement ; )**

**Oh, before I go, I want to give out one humungous Thank You to Problem Child1, who just rocks in every way possible… **


	13. Wedding Bells Ringing?

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG (or "K+" as they're calling it now… I personally like the old rating system better but Times Are A' Changin' I guess…)**

**A/N: **

**OKAY! OKAY! I GET THE MESSAGE! (…from your reviews that is…) I'm a horrible, horrible writer for leaving you all apparently 'starved' for more updates…**

**All I can say in my defense is that Junior Year has literally taken over my life… I know many of you probably won't believe me but I literally haven't had any spare time because of all the work they pile on us… I could give you a DETAILED list of all the crap that's been required of us since July (yes! That's right July! They gave us a crap load of work to do OVER THE FREAKIN SUMMER!) but I figure you guys hate me enough as it is… **

**Oh! ONE EXTREEMLY IMPORTANT THING! There was a small (read: gigantic) typo in one of the last chapters. Luke was not supposed to be at the Gilmore's Thanksgiving Dinner. I've changed this story around so many times that I completely forgot that I mentioned him in one of the precursory chapters. There was going to be this whole sub plot about how he didn't go to dinner because Lorelai had called to warn him about not showing up… but that Idea sort of got scraped… anyway I decided just to move forward in the story and explain the mishap in this A/N so that everything can be all cleared up… **

**In lieu of the Luke-less-ness that we've thus far had to endure, I've made him a very prominent character in this chapter… So without further ado here is the oh-so-long awaited 13th chapter! (ya!)**

**CHAPTER 13: Wedding Bells Ringing?**

Rory Gilmore stumbled through the front door of her apartment after a long day of work. The holiday season was upon all of New York City, (what with being Christmas only two weeks away); so, naturally, the city was in complete chaos. She breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped her numerous bags of holiday gifts that she had bought on her lunch break (for as a result of working for the paper for a little less than a year, Rory Gilmore had now become a _master_ at the art of multi-tasking AND speed shopping).

In short: Life was crazy…

Glancing at her answering machine, Rory realized that she had numerous voice messages. _It never ends…_she thought as she pressed the "Play" button.

Beeeep!

"_7 days 6 hours and 53 minutes and counting, Love… see you then…"_

Rory chuckled softly after hearing Finn's random message… the "Countdown", as it had come to be called, had started up a week or so ago when Rory had first made plans to fly out to L.A. and spend Christmas with Finn (much to Lorelai's dismay). At first the inside joke had been an annoyance, but now Rory had rationalized it as just another example of Finn's quirky personality.

Beeeep! The answering machine rang out again, indicating the start of the next message…

"_Oh where art thou, forsaken child of mine?" _Lorelai's sang in its ever-so-dramatic fashion _"If your plan of abandoning me for the holidays is still standing, you better return this call – We need to do some serious mother-daughter-bonding-time if I'm going to give you up to that MAN for 3 whole weeks!"_

Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother's "distress" call – the woman's antics had gotten even crazier of late, ever since Rory's plans for the holiday season had been finalized. She made a mental note to buy her mother a dog or something – so that she would have someone else to worry about for a while.

Beeeep!

"Ummm… Rory? It's umm Luke… Listen give me a call back when you get a chance… I need to talk to you about something, something important… Nothing like life or death important! No one's dying… but it's still really important… sort of life changing in a way… like the life of your mom and I… so if you could give me a call back as soon as you get this that'd be great…. Umm bye."

Rory was still giving the answering machine a weird look, trying to wrap her head around what in the world Luke could be talking about when the last message came on…

Beeeep!

"Rory dear, this is your grandmother… I have some lovely color combinations that you simply must take a look at for the ceremony… although, considering your recent tract record of simply _IGNORING_ my calls I won't be waiting on baited breath… just remember this, darling, you will have to talk to me sooner or later… whether it be on the phone or at the ceremony itself –"

"_BEEEP! Message Deleted…"_ came the oh-so-satisfying electronic response as Rory deleted the most recent of her Grandmother's attempts to go over wedding plans with her. "_You have no more new messages…"_

In an attempt to forget about her "almost" phone encounter with Emily, Rory decided to satisfy her curiosity and see just what in the world Luke's message had actually been about… she dialed the familiar numbers that, by this point in her life, she had learned by heart and waited for what she expected to be a very good, if not _interesting,_ explanation…

"Luke's Diner," came the gruff greeting from the other end of the line.

"Luke? Hi. It's Rory… I'm calling to return your message…?"

"Oh Rory! Great… ummm… so how've you been?"

"Fine," Rory replied with a slight chuckle at the man's awkward attempt at small talk. Although she had always been close to Luke, since moving to New York, Rory had rarely seen the man,…and since rarely talked on the phone, the apparent awkwardness was not exactly unfounded. "How are things back in Stars Hallow?"

"Good… Things here are good. New York?"

"Crazy… but that might have something to do with living in 'city that never sleeps'."

"Right, right…" Luke responded in a some what distracted voice.

"Luke? Are you okay? You sound a little… _off_… now… and the message you left before was well…"

"Yeah… I know… Listen Rory I need to talk to you about something. I was hoping to speak to you in person - when you came home for the holidays. But, from what I hear you're spending Christmas with the _actor,_" Luke said with just a hint of distain in his voice. He had never actually met Finn in person, but the fact that he was going out with Rory automatically meant that he wasn't good enough for her – the fact that he was an actor really wasn't helping his case that much either. "Anyway… I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of me proposing to your mom…"

"Luke… are you serious?" Rory exclaimed with a healthy amount of astonishment filling her voice. She had always known that Luke and her mom were perfect for one another – and she also knew that they were in a deeply committed relationship – but she had had no idea that Luke was _this_ serious.

"Yea… now Rory, this is why I came to you first. I don't want to do anything your not comfortable with. You've known your mom longer than I have and you've basically had dibbs on her first from the very begining. The way I see it you two come as a package deal… I won't even ask her if you don't say yes first…"

"No Luke… I'm sooo happy for you guys! Seriously this is great!"

"Are you sure… because I realize this decision affects you too—"

"Luke stop! I'm sure I'm sure. This is the best thing that could have happened."

"Good," Luke replied as he breathed a long sigh of relief. "It's so good to hear you say that Rory. Now I just have one more favor to ask…"

"Anything Luke."

"I need help picking out her ring. I've narrowed it down to a silver art deco diamond ring with two small emeralds surrounding a large square cut diamond or… a classic solitaire square cut diamond ring in silver with small diamonds going around the entire band."

"Ummm…." Rory replied as she tried to picture which one Lorelai would like more.

Beep!

"Uhh Luke…" Rory said.

Beep!

"Someone's cutting in on another line… I'll be right back," she replied as she switched lines muttering, "Saved by the 'beep'" at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Oh my forsaken child," Lorelai exclaimed in greeting as her daughter answered the phone. "Why have you been ignoring mommy's calls all day? You know how cranky she gets when you do that…"

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible daughter. But I've been busy—"

"Yeah… busy, busy, busy… gettin' busy with the _actor_ you mean."

"Mom! I know you're upset that I'm not spending Christmas with you but there's no reason for you to take it out on Finn."

"Who say's I'm taking it out on Finn… I'm happy for you Honey…I'll admit, I'm not so thrilled about the Christmas thing… but about everything else – I think it's great. And beside, at least _ONE_ of us is gettin' some."

"Oh… what's wrong? Thing's not so peachy-keen with you and Luke?"

"Ehh… I don't know… the dinner man has been acting strange lately. I'm not sure what's up – but I'm sure as hell going to find out!"

"Hehe," Rory replied with a nervous chuckle, knowing exactly why the 'dinner man' had been acting so strange. "Well I hate to say it mom but I've got to go. I'm actually on the other line with a very important call so I need to call you back later."

"That's fine, Babe. I'm almost at Luke's anyway… I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mom!" She replied as she quickly changed back to the other line, "Hey Luke?"

"Yea?"

"Listen, we don't have much time to talk… Mom's about to come into the dinner."

Upon hearing this Luke quickly looked up to see that Lorelai was, in fact, just across the street.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Never mind… anyway I think that mom would like the classic solitaire square cut diamond with the sliver diamond band."

"Okay, good… that was the one I was leaning toward too. Listen you're mom's just walking in now so I'm going to have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Luke… see you later," Rory replied as she hung up the phone and crashed face first into her soft, fluffy couch. "I guess I won't be needing that dog anymore…" Rory said to herself as she let the news of her mother's impending engagement settle in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**TBC…**

**A/N: Ok… so I know what you're all thinking… I waited all this time for that! And I know it could (and more importantly SHOULD) be _A LOT_ better than this… but what can I say… I basically wrote 95 of this in a day because recent reviews have made be feel extremely guilty for my recent inability to update… I promise the next one will be all about Rory and Finn so that we can get back into the PDLD swing of things… Unfortunately that "next one" won't be coming around until _AT LEAST_ February… (please don't send me hate reviews…) I know that's a horrible timeframe, and knowing me It will probably be much longer than February but with all the midterm papers that have recently been assigned it's simply the best I can do… I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy some of that hunger… I guess I'll see you all the next time…**


	14. Macho Men and Hollywood Types

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: PG (or "K+" as they're calling it now… I personally like the old rating system better but Times Are A' Changin' I guess…)**

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Miss me? Ha-ha, ok I know – I am completely horrible for not updating for what is it – 4 months? Yea – I suck. But better late then never I always say. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**CHAPTER 14: Macho Men and Hollywood Types**

As the aircraft slowly made its decent towards the ever nearing ground, Rory Gilmore felt a rush of excitement course through her veins. It had been nearly a month since she had seen Finn Morgan last, and the anticipation of their forthcoming meeting was starting to get to her.

Their long physical absence from each other's sides did not exactly mean that they had cut off all contact from one another – far from it. What was lost in physical contact was more than made up for in numerous phone conversations. However, over the last few weeks it had become increasingly clear to both parties that as their relationship progressed the need for actual encounters intensified – ergo the Christmas meeting. This ever-growing need scared Rory in a way – she wondered how much longer this relationship could possibly last in its current arrangement.

Ultimately, these ever persistent questions of what the future held for Rory and Finn's relationship were pushed aside in Rory's mind in order to make room for a much more welcomed emotion – excitement.

The captain came over the loudspeaker to announce that the plane had arrived 15 minutes ahead of schedule. Just the idea of getting 15 extra minutes of enjoying the company of Finn Morgan pushed Rory's excitement into a downright frenzy. As Rory quickly exited the aircraft, she began to go through the seemingly endless maze of corridors and airport gates, all the while searching for one familiar face among the many. When she finally found the friendly face she was looking for he was staring out a grand window, with his back turned to her, as he watched the large airliners take off and land in somewhat astounding coordination. A smile graced Rory's face as she saw the flowers supposedly hidden behind his back – which her current vantage point offered her a full view of.

Rory's paced slowed as she approached this man – this man whom had somehow wormed his way into her heart. As she drew nearer she took a moment to examine this fine specimen of a male, having for once the opportunity to do so uninhibitedly. His posture was superb (no doubt a result of endless etiquette classes); it gave him a proud air to him – a confidant air – it suited him.

Next she noticed the small nuances of his face – which she could admire from the reflection in the polished window. For once his lips were not marked by a sideways grin. To be quite honest, his face could almost be described as solemn at the moment, far too serious for her taste. In her mind's eye, the face of Finn was never without a smile – and to see him now devoid of his boyish grin seemed somewhat unnatural. He had an intensity in his features which worried Rory. She had been aware that the strain of this relationship, coupled with the stress of his job, and the downright torture he'd been forced to endure from his family had taken a toll on him – but to see that affect in person made the reality of the situation all the more real. Rory instantly thought back to her previous ponderings on the plane: could this relationship last – even with the strain of work, family, and simply life in general pushing down at a constantly increasing rate?

These ponderings were again pushed to the sidelines when suddenly Finn spun around, having caught Rory's ravishing reflection in the window. Instantaneously that boyish grin was back as he literally leapt forward and nearly tackled her with a large embrace. Suddenly all their problems melted away, as they stood there as one in the crowds of bustling travelers.

"Darling… It's been too long." Finn began, after finally finding his voice once again.

"I know. But hey I'm early at least right? That's gotta count for something." She chuckled as she tried to alleviate the seriousness of the moment.

"That you did, Love. So… how was your flight?" Finn countered, as the pair began to walk towards the baggage trolley.

"Too long. I need some coffee."

"Good think you're in L.A. – The Land of the Starbucks… in fact, I think there was an announcement made last week that they finally DID get around to putting a Starbucks on every corner."

"You know better than to mock my coffee." Rory said in a slightly grumpy tone as she poked him in the side."

"You would think that, wouldn't you? But no, you have yet to beat that habit out of me."

"Well I do have two weeks…"

"Hey, who am I to turn down a good beating?"

"Ah and the king of the sexual innuendos is back in action!"

"Yes. He was in a bit of a slump there for a few weeks. He had lost his muse. You see she seems to have a fondness for toying with his emotions…"

"_I_ do not 'toy with your emotions'…"

"Says you. I have had to suffice with only phone calls for the last month."

"Oh… I'm sooo sorry, Mr. Morgan," Rory replied in mock sympathy, as they finally reached the luggage check area. "What ever can I do to make it up to you?"

"I'm sure I can think of _something_…"

"I'm _sure_ you can." Rory replied coyly as the pair reached the baggage trolley.

"My _GOD_ woman… Are you staying for a_ week_ or a _YEAR_?"

Rory could only chuckle in response as she grabbed her third checked bag off the rack (in addition to her two carry-ons)

"Not that I'd particularly mind if you did stay for a year…"

"Ha-ha, I'm sure you wouldn't." Rory responded softly as Finn casually tucked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is LA?" Rory said softly as Finn casually drove along the expressway.

"Si, Senorita. The Hummer Capital of the world."

"I never understood their appeal."

"It's a macho thing – trust me."

"Ha-ha… I guess _you_ would know."

"Are you insinuating, dear girl, that I am not a Macho, Macho Man"

"I guess I'm 'insinuating' that you WANT to be a Macho, Macho Man… but have yet to achieve that status."

"Oh… You _wound_ me!"

"Only your pride."

"My pride is enough!"

"Good thing you have your adoring fans to help repair that wound."

"The adoring fans can only do so much. Besides – there's only _one_ fan that I want adoring me."

"Who would that be? Scarlet Johansson? Natalie Portman?

"Nahh… You know those Hollywood types, too obsessed with themselves."

"Ha-ha. _Trust_ me. I know."

"I darling am _NOT_ a Hollywood type."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Then what pray tell are you?"

"I," Finn replied in his ever dramatic fashion, "am _Australian_."

When Rory literally couldn't respond (due to the fact she was laughing too hard) Finn could only scowl.

"What?" He replied indignantly. "I am proud to say I am a member of the Aussie Posse."

"Oh. Please. Stop." Rory replied through fits of giggles. "You are going to make me pass out."

Rory turned to look at the pouting Australian and was finally able to calm down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry Finn I didn't mean to tease." She said sweetly, "You are a Macho, Macho Australian – Hollywood Types be damned!"

"Damn Strait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom I'm sure everything's fine." Rory replied some hours later as she attempted to check in with her mother on her cell AND get ready for some Hollywood party that Finn had to attend that evening.

"_How do you know that? He could be planning to run off with some floozy and leave the country!"_

"Mom. This is LUKE were talking about here. When was the last time he even left Stars Hallow."

"_Good point…"_

"See… There's nothing to worry abut." Rory said as she took one last look in the mirror.

She had decided to go with a classic black cocktail dress that was form fitting in the bodice but had a flowing skirt that moved freely when she waked. Finn had warned her in advance before she had left for the trip that there were a few business engagements that he couldn't get out of. The black number was one of three classy outfits Rory had brought for these occasions.

"_I still get the feeling that something fishy is afoot."_

"Mom. Your being paranoid. Luke loves you – He'd never do anything to hurt you.

"_Gah! I guess your right. Okay! New subject. What's it like being the arm candy for a Movie Star?_

"Ha-ha, okay I guess. I have to go to some fancy-smancy party tonight."

"_Oh. Sounds like fun! If you see George Clooney or Brad Pitt, give them my number."_

"And what would you tell Luke?"

"_Luke who?" _Lorelai replied with a snicker.

"Funny Mom. Listen I've got to go or we'll be late. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow to fill you in on all the details."

"_Bye Sweets, have fun… but not **too** much fun_." Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

"Ready, Love?" Finn asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rory replied as she rose to leave.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Ok, so yet another filler chapter, BUT I finally know where I'm going! Whether that's good news or not for updates I'm not sure. Since I do have some ideas in my head, it might mean that it will be easier for me to write – but due to the fact that I have a plan I now have the option to procrastinate. I will try REALLLY hard to avoid the "P" word as much as possible lol. So - until next time PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. MarcoPolo!

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**PDLD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: OK so 2 months is not _as_ bad as 4… And really I _was_ going to post this chapter like 4 weeks ago but I just COULD NOT get the ending right (and as you will soon see the ending is BIG)**

**Fortunately, I finally fixed it and the chapter is FINALLY done! Hope you all like it – I finally have a solid direction for the rest of the story. (YAY!) So sit back… enjoy… and then review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 15: Marco-Polo!**

"So where are we going again?" Rory asked as she slid into the passenger seat of Finn's Lexus.

"Just a 'small get together' for the new movie that's coming up – sort of a meet and greet type of thing."

"And when you say 'small get together' we're talking… what?"

"About 350 actors, actresses, managers, immediate family relations, childhood friends, first cousins twice removed, long lost high school pals…"

"So basically anyone and everyone?" Rory said with a small smile at Finn's nonchalant silliness.

"Not just '_anyone_' you have to be a _somebody_ to be invited to shindig like this."

"Or apparently the first-cousin-twice-removed of a 'somebody'."

"Ha-ha… that works too."

"So how long will we be expected to hang out here?" Rory asked with a slight whine. While she loved spending time with Finn, she had also learned the hard way that these 'small get together's' could last hours – and frankly she wanted to spend some portion of this vacation _alone_ with her boyfriend.

"I promise we will be out by midnight - wouldn't want you turning into a pumpkin on me," he replied with a wink. "Plus if you be a good little girl I'll give you a surprise when we get home."

"Ohh," Rory replied with sarcastic amusement (she still wasn't exactly thrilled about being dragged to the 'small get together'). "Is it a cookie?"

"Oh sooo much better than a cookie, My Dear. But if you want one of those, too, that can certainly be arranged."

"Oh yes I forgot. You are one of those big-shot-Hollywood types now. You can get anything at the drop of a hat."

"There are a few benefits to the job. But I thought we discussed this – I am NOT a Hollywood type."

"Finn…" Rory deadpanned. "You were on the cover of People Magazine last month. I think it's safe to say you've crossed over."

"I am still the simple boy I have always been. The glitz and glamour of Hollywood has yet to taint me."

"Finn – since when have you ever been a 'simple boy'? We've known each other since College remember. You've been gallivanting around on (and _crashing_) Yachts since the age of 19."

"Hey!" Finn said obstinately.

"What? Are you seriously trying to argue with me on this one?"

"I'll have you know that I have been gallivanting and crashing large ocean vessels for much longer than that!"

"Ha-ha sorry, my mistake," Rory replied.

As the car slowly came to a stop, Rory glanced outside the window to see where they were. The building was in a word: plain. It was somewhat of a let down after the expectations Rory had worked up in her head. The premiere had been the essence of Hollywood glitz and glamour (or at least what she had assumed "Hollywood glitz and glamour" to be); yet in contrast _this_ setting definitely left something to be desired. The Building itself looked as though it was a rundown office building. The only indication that the structure was anything more than what it appeared was a cliché red carpet with a velvet rope in front of the main entrance.

"This is it?" Rory asked with slight hesitation as she exited the car while Finn tossed the keys to the waiting valet.

"I told you it was only a small gathering."

"Yeah, but this is still Hollywood. We had more extravagant settings back in Stars Hollow."

"Ah Darling… Remember. Looks _can_ be deceiving," Finn replied with a wink as he opened the door for Rory, revealing a posh Hollywood soirée.

The room looked to be some sort of photography studio revamped for the occasion. The room had extremely tall ceilings with tiered balconies. The decorations were in a word: modern. Lots of geometric shapes hung at random angles on the walls and floor to ceiling white curtains hanging at one end of the space, presumably conceding a make shift catering station. To say this was a "small gathering" was a vast understatement by any means – a fact that Rory was slowly realizing as she turned to look at Finn who had a smug smirk on his face.

"You're funny, you know that," Rory said accusingly to Finn in an attempt to wipe that look off his face.

"I don't have any notion of what you are referring to, My Dear," Finn replied in an oh-so-innocent tone of voice.

"You're trying to show off your high-class-Hollywood life by pretending to nonchalantly escort me to a party like this."

"I am not," Finn replied with the same smirk.

"You are too," Rory replied childishly, adding a poke in the ribs for effect.

"Now, darling, play nice," Finn replied as he snatched her hand, proceeding to place a gallant kiss on it. "So maybe I was being a slight bit misleading in my earlier descriptions about this evening. I assure you it was all for a greater good."

"Oh and what 'greater good' could that be?"

"To see the look on your face," Finn replied with a laugh. "Trust me it was _totally_ worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after their arrival, the party was in full swing. As usual, Finn had gotten caught up in business, so Rory had slipped away to find a secluded area to watch from afar. This "secluded area" turned out to be a seat at one of the numerous bar stations set up throughout the immense studio. The party seemed to be a meet and greet for the new movie, _Broken Mirrors_. The flick was set to being production in less than three months, and this gather was primarily used to acquaint the cast and crew to each other. Of course, in true Hollywood fashion, the party was extravagant, over the top, and not exactly Rory's scene, but she knew that her purpose for being there was to support her boyfriend – and that's what she was determined to do – for a _little_ _while_ at least.

In many ways the night had become a mirrored experience to their last formal outing – Finn talking up the big producers while she attempted to ward off the pesky producer's sons who kept asking to buy her a drink. The irony of the similar situations was not lost on her, but Rory simply kept up her spirits, made a game of shooting down perspective suitors with outrageous lines, and continued to hope that this night would end on a much higher note than the previous premiere.

Finally deciding that she had had enough, Rory decided to go off in search of Finn. Surely by this point he was going insane as well, and would be more than ready to leave. The only obstacle that remained was finding Finn amidst the huddled masses. Despite the claim that _only_ 350 people would be at the party - to Rory, the crowd seemed to hold at least 1,000. It was like some weird twisted game of _Where's Waldo_, only Finn was not wearing any obnoxiously obvious red stripes.

Finally surrendering, Rory pulled out her cell phone, praying that she could somehow find service…

XXXXXXXX

Finn stared aimlessly ahead, trying to remember how long he had been standing here pretending to listen to Jason, the lighting designer, go on and on about his plans for the upcoming film. Apparently, working with someone of his bone-structure was a real treat for the extremely short and flamboyantly gay man. At first the man's overexcitement had been somewhat amusing, but after 20 minutes of listening to how _"the shadows would fall just **fabulously** due to his very prominent nose,"_ Finn had become slightly less interested in Jason's side of the conversation. As he stared blankly ahead, Finn's mind began to wander to Rory. _I wonder where she is right now…_ Finn mused as he yet again aimlessly nodded to the short gay man standing before him.

Then, as if the gods were telepathically sensing Finn's great distress, a miracle occurred in the form Finn's cell phone going off. After politely excusing himself from the conversation, Finn casually answered his phone as he sprinted away from his annoying colleague.

"Hello?"

"MARCO!" The unidentified voice yelled.

Finn shot his phone a questioning glance and then tired again: "Hello?"

"Eehhh! Wrong! The correct answer to that statement is: _'Polo,'_" Rory replied.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten? I should brush up on my childhood games more often if I am going to continue to date the fair Miss Gilmore."

"The scarier issue here is that you haven't thought to do this already."

"Oh, Darling," Finn replied with a small chuckle. "Where are you and how are you enjoying the party?"

"That was what the intention of Marco-Polo– It's in the _Gilmore Handbook_ for crying out loud! When one member of a party falls into a dire situation from which they _need_ to be rescued a game of Marco-Polo MUST ensue!"

"Well I am _sooo_ sorry, my dear, but I was (yet again) not informed of this rule. Is it new or something?"

"Of course not! It's been apart of the Gilmore-way for well over 5 minutes now!"

"Ah, I see, I see. Well then _of course_ I should have --"

Suddenly Finn's voice stopped mid sentence. His blood ran cold with shock and his eyes almost bugged out of his head at the person (or rather nemesis) standing before him.

"Ah Rory I've got to go. I'll meet you at the front entrance in 3 minutes. Marco-" Finn replied just before the line suddenly went dead on Rory's end.

Although she wasn't exactly sure what had happened, she knew it wasn't good. She quickly gathered up her things and began to fight her way through the crowd to find Finn.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well, just look what we have here." The offensive voice remarked as Finn slowly began to place his cell phone in his back pocket.

"If it isn't Hollywood's little '_it boy'_ – but where-oh-where is his _darling_ sweetheart?" Stan the FORMER-Management Man said in an all too cocky voice.

"It's great to see you too, Stan." Finn shot back sarcastically, as he launched a cold death stare in Stan's direction…

**TBC…**

**A/N: Dun, Dun, _DUNN_! Haha, I know it's a horrible cliffhanger… but what can I say? They are sooo much fun to write. (That and I really enjoy being and "evil" writer!) **

**Anyway I hope all of you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Space Between

**Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**[PDLD]**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: OK so good news and bad news. Bad news – it's taken me oh… a couple of YEARS to update (I know it's very sad). BUT good news – I'm updating now, and I know exactly how I want to finish this long forgotten story… so please read, enjoy, and tell me what you think (aka REVIEW!) **

**CHAPTER 16: The Space Between**

_Last time on Crazy Little Thing Called Love…_

"_Well, well, well, just look what we have here." The offensive voice remarked as Finn slowly began to place his cell phone in his back pocket._

"_If it isn't Hollywood's '_it boy_' – but where-oh-where is his _darling_ sweetheart??" Stan the FORMER-Management Man said in an all too cocky voice. _

"_It's _**great**_ to see you too, Stan." Finn replied sarcastically, as he launched a cold death stare in Stan's direction… _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Now, now, Finn, no need for sarcasm. We're all _friends_ here." Stan shot back, not missing a beat.

"Oh, I think 'friends' is stretching it a tad bit."

"Finn, darling, honestly! I just don't know where this _hostility_ is coming from," Stan replied, reaching out to grasp Finn's shoulder (a move which caused the actor to literally cringe). "What's the matter old buddy? The pressure of fame and success getting to you? Or could it be trouble with your _**love life**__?_"

"_Trust me,_ Stan. My _love life_ is anything but your concern." Finn said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh see, now there's where you're wrong, Finnie-old-boy. I'll have you know that I'll be taking a _keen_ interest in your love life in the not-so-distant future."

"Just what exactly do you think you can do to me, Stan? You can't get to me. There's no way that you can even come close."

"Oh Finn," Stan said as he literally laughed at the actor's petty defensive comments. "If there's 'no way that I could get to you' how exactly are we having this conversation? I think you underestimate my abilities, Finn. Which, trust me, is a _**big mistake**_. Besides, who says that I'm trying to get to _you_?"

"What the hell does that mean? What are you planning? Just what do you have up your sleeve?" Finn replied in a nervous whisper. His voice was bordering on frantic as various scenarios of Stan's possible endgames raced through his mind like bolts of lightning.

"Oh, wouldn't you just _love_ to know." Stan replied with a smile that could only be described as pure evil.

"Just stay away, Stan. Stay away from me. Stay away from Rory. Just stay way if you know what's best for you."

"Why don't you just let _me_ decide what's '_best'_. Now sorry to say, but I must be heading out. But don't worry. You'll be hearing from me _real_ soon, Finn, _real_ soon."

And with that, Stan coyly exited the conversation, and the party; not even sparing a backward glance in Finn's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn stood with a somewhat baffled look on his face, as he watched Stan saunter casually away. While attempting to fully comprehend the enormity of Stan's vague statements, Finn could not shake the feeling that Stan had meant _every_ ambiguous word he had said.

Because of his justifiably shaken state, Finn did not even notice when Rory finally reached him.

"Hey – Sorry about the delay, you never told me how grabby these posh Hollywood types can be! Let's just say there was more than one inappropriate slip of the hand on the way down here…"

"What?" Finn asked, finally breaking free of his daze. "Oh Rory! Love, thank god you're your here! We've got to go."

"Hey, hold on mister!" Rory replied with a nervous giggle and a concerned grimace. "Not that I particularly feel like prolonging this torturous social experience… but what happened back there… One minute we're bantering on the phone and the next were rushing out as if the Huns were after us -"

"It's nothing darling." Finn replied trying to sound reassuring but ultimately falling short in his efforts. "Let's just get out of here…these Hollywood types will suck the life out of you if you stay around them too long…"

Rory could only nod slightly and let Finn lead her out of the club. She knew – just _knew_ – there was more to the story than that. But honestly – at this point she wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that Finn was so visibly shaken by the mysterious incident, or that he felt the need to keep it from her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn starred at the ceiling above him as he laid in bed later on that night. The sound of Rory softly breathing in slumber was the only noise that filled the room – and to Finn it was oddly comforting.

The details of the night kept on replaying in his head. He was trying so hard to make sense of it all – and he was failing miserably. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Stan's obnoxious sneer staring him in the face.

Finally, facing the reality that sleep wasn't going to happen, Finn slowly untangled himself from Rory's arms and crept out of bed as slowly as possible, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. She stirred for a moment, but soon sleep retook her and Finn was finally in the clear.

The cool night air rushed around him as he quietly opened the balcony door to look out at the city below. He breathed in deeply and tried to decide what to do next. Finding that Son of a Bitch Stan and beating him to a bloody pulp sounded like a good option to him, but he would have a hard time explaining to Rory why he had mysteriously disappeared from their bed, only to return a few hours later a disheveled mess with someone else's blood on his clothes.

Yea. That option was definitely out.

Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Finn let out a heavy sigh. Life was far too complicated these days… as his relationship with Rory deepened he could feel the world conspiring against them.

It seemed that at every turn another obstacle presented itself… the question now became:

When do you give up the fight and surrender?

"Bloody hell…" Finn sighed into the dark night as he slipped back inside and headed straight to the liquor cabinet…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory struggled in her sleep, seemingly fighting against an unknown monster, when she awoke with a jolt only to find herself alone in a strange bed…

Slowly the memories of the previous day returned to her, as the realization dawned that she was not in some "strange" bed – but rather, in LA with Finn, attempting to have a relaxing Christmas vacation…

Yet in spite of all this… it did not explain why she was alone…

Rory's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom… glancing at the clock on the night stand she soon learned that it was around 5:12 in the morning. The sun would be up within the next hour, and the light of day would once again breathe life into the world… yet despite this reassuring fact, Rory could not explain the growing doubt in the pit of her stomach…

Something was wrong… she just didn't know what it was yet. She could tell from the look on Finn's face last night that it was serious – and that alone scared her… Finn was never serious.

Yet most worrisome of all was that Finn felt he had to keep whatever it was from her… Finn knew, far better than anyone else, that Rory valued trust and honesty… that the quickest way to end a relationship with her was to lie, no matter how mundane the matter... Rory had no idea what Finn deemed worthy enough to risk their relationship in this way… but all of the prospects that Rory thought up as she lay alone in the dark bedroom were downright terrifying…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a space between them – and it was growing.

As the rest of the week past, Rory and Finn's relationship became much more strained. From the outside they played the role of a happy couple. They went sightseeing, drove to the beach (Rory even tried surfing – _tried_ being the operative word.) But inside, each day seemed to amplify the silence – a silence that included all the words that were left unspoken.

As they sat at a tiny outdoor café, Finn stared out into the busy street – watching as the bustling holiday shoppers tried to get the last of their Christmas gifts – it was Christmas Eve after all.

Everyone looked so happy, their faces flushed with joy as they found that perfect gift for their special someones…

"…God I hate the holidays," Finn muttered under his breath.

"What?" Replied Rory, who obviously hadn't been paying much attention either.

"Nothing, Love," Finn replied with a slightly forced smile. "Absolutely nothing…"

Later that night, as Rory primped for Big-Hollywood-Holiday-Event-No.-2 her mind couldn't help but wander to their last glitzy event, and Finn's strange behavior ever since. As she slipped into her new Diane von Furstenberg dress that she found on sale at Sacs, she once again poured over the complicated situation in her head.

She knew he was keeping something from her… she just couldn't figure out for the life of her what it was. What could be _sooo_ important that he would risk screwing with their already slightly unstable relationship? The more she pondered, the worse the possible worst case scenarios became…

Around the time that He-just-found-out-he-has-a-life-threatening-disease-and-only-has-six-months-to-live was climbing the proverbial charts, the video intercom rang downstairs, signaling that someone was at the front gate of Finn's mini-mansion in the Hollywood Hills.

Knowing that Finn was still in the shower, Rory quickly ran downstairs to see who was at the gate.

"Umm… Hello?" Rory said into the fancy-smancy intercom device.

"Yeah, we have a package for a Miss… umm… Rory Gilmore?"

_Who the hell would Fed-Ex me a package?_ Rory thought as she quickly opened the gates for the delivery man. No one besides her mother even knew Finn's home address! She signed for the package once the man had made it up the long drive way, and then turned back inside with the mysterious Fed-Ex envelope in her hand.

As she tore open the envelope and poured out the contents onto a nearby end table Rory's curiosity quickly turned to dread as she saw what was inside…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory?" Finn called out as he got out of the shower.

"Rory?" Finn called out again after there was no answer. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he made his way out of the spacious master bathroom.

"Rory will you be ready to leave soon?" Finn asked as he turned the corner to see his girlfriend standing with her back to him as she moved around the room gathering her things.

"I want to leave soon so we can get out of there as soon as…" He stopped mid sentence when he realized that Rory was not gathering her things to go out for the evening. No. Instead she was packing. Her suitcase was open on the floor (obscured from sight by the huge master bed) already half full of her clothes and other belongings.

"Rory what's going on?" Finn demanded as soon as he realized that: (a) she was packing to leave, (b) she was seriously pissed, and (c) he must have really fucked up if she was resorting to this.

"_THAT_ is what's going on!" Rory said in the most lethal voice Finn had ever heard in his life as she gestured towards an open FedEx envelope with the contents haphazardly spilled out on the bed.

Upon taking a closer look Finn could see that they were pictures. More specifically, they were pictures of him, looking less than innocent as he made out with some red head in a night club downtown called Posh. He knew the place well. He used to frequent the little club when he was having a particularly bad night and would decide to forget the world with his good friends Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo. What Finn _couldn't_ figure out was who exactly the girl was in the pictures.

Along with the incriminating photos was an advanced copy of tomorrow's _Star Watch_ magazine, with a front page headline that read: "Movie Star Finn Morgan Gets Frisky For The Holidays."

"I honestly have no idea who that girl is," Finn said in a quiet but firm voice. It was the only defense he had at this point – the truth. He knew he hadn't been to that club in a couple of months, but he couldn't exactly expect her to believe that when the pictures were right in front of her.

"Serously?" Rory said while laughing with absolutely no humor. "THAT'S your defense! I would have expected you to come up with something slightly better MR. FINN MORGAN!"

"Hey!" Finn yelled back as he caught hold of Rory's arm, forcing her to stop her packing and talk to him. "I'm just trying to be honest here! I have no idea who that girl is! I know for a fact that that picture has to be at the very least a few months old – I haven't been to that club since… God! I don't know… September!"

"We were still together in September, Jackass!"

"Technically we had just started dating… and for the record I said 'at the very least'… For all I know this photo could be a year old… back then Stan used to field these types of photos from the press all the time… it was the ONE thing he was good at."

"So your saying that just because there's a POSSIBILITY that you DIDN'T cheat on me I should just calm down and let this go!?!? Honestly Finn this whole thing is INSANE! I mean WHO THE HELL would send this to ME anyway??? And WHY would they send it if these photos were so old???"

"To thoroughly screw up our relationship," Finn said simply.

"Oh yea and who would be that much of asshole?" Rory fired back.

"Stan."

"Stan?" Rory said in a confused voice, totally caught off guard by Finn's relatively calm, cool and collected reaction to all of this.

"Rory, the truth is that I ran into Stan at that party the other night. He said that he was back and he was threatening to mess with our relationship…"

"How could you not tell me this?" Rory said in a shocked voice.

"I didn't want to worry you!" Finn replied.

"Worry me?? Oh yea… this alternative is sooo much better than WORRING ME!" Rory replied, returning to her previous task of rage-filled packing.

"Why are you ANGRY??? I was just trying to PROTECT YOU!!"

"No Finn!! You were LYING to me!! I asked you POINT BLANK what was going on, and you LIED TO MY FACE!!!"

"Rory…" Finn said as he tried once again to catch her as she stormed about the room.

"NO FINN! I had to live with this for OVER A WEEK. Knowing that something was SERIOUSLY wrong but having NO IDEA what it could possibly be. You should have TOLD ME, Finn. We COULD have handled this if we had handled it TOGETHER!" Rory screamed as she closed her suitcase and headed for the door.

And just like that she was gone.

Finn slowly sank down onto the bed, his head falling into his hands, as he wondered how the hell he could ever fix this.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was close to 4am by the time Rory finally stumbled back to her New York apartment. She had taken a cab to LAX, then a non-stop, six hour flight to JFK, and then finally another cab back to her humble abode. She was exhausted, emotional, and overwhelmed.

She had barely been able to sleep on the plane, and the little sleep she had been able to take advantage of was marred by depressing dreams of dashing Australian men. Part of her wanted to turn around, fly back to Los Angles, and fall into Finn's arms… but the pain of the situation was just too much. The only action left to take was to climb up the stairs, drop her bags, fall into her nice warm bed, and deal with the fallout from her breakup tomorrow.

As Rory opened the door to her apartment she was so incoherent that she almost walked right past the sleeping figure on her couch.

"Mom?" She said in a gasp of surprise…

**TBC…**

**A/N: **

**Now, only one question remains: Does anyone still care about Crazy Little Thing Called Love? **

**The fate of this story rests in YOUR hands! If you liked this chapter and want me to finish the story I need to know that SOMEONE out there still wants to read it. So PLEASE send me a review, and tell me what I should do next... ;D**


End file.
